Predators plus One Prey
by SerasKucheki
Summary: Everyone gets their animal ears and tail at the age of 13. In this world there mostly cats, dogs, and bears. I.E. Predators. What happens when there's a new animal? AU pRussia Human Names Warning: Yaoi and Profanity.
1. Birthday

Predators plus One Prey

Gilbert Beilschmidt was hyper as the day of his birthday got closer and closer. He already has seen others gain their animal traits and he really couldn't wait. _I can see myself being a wolf, fox, or a coyote._ The albino only had to wait one more day and then he would finally know. It was so much fun picking on Roderich with his dog tail and he had a natural knack for avoiding him after awhile. Then again he would usually be hit over the head by Elizaveta with a frying pan._ Only because I said she looked like a guy when she was younger._ He was also the last one of his year to finally find out his traits too. Roderich was an Austrian Pinscher, Elizaveta was a Mudi, and Ivan (gott did he really hate that man), was a Siberian Brown Bear. _That damn Russian wasn't going to be beat me in the animal department. _He would make sure of that_._ That was why he really couldn't wait to see what he would be because it was so interesting to see the different animals. Even the people who were a year older than him had interesting animals. Arthur, Field Spaniel, Kiku, Akita, Antonio was a Selkirk Rex, Francis was a Chateux, and Katyusha was a Kamchatka. He felt kind of bad for Katyusha having to deal with the stupid Russian as a younger brother because she had such big assets that Ivan wouldn't let anyone near. Not that he tried, he knew where to stop the line but of course his friend Francis was the one who learned and was the best example of not to fuck with the Ivan's sisters.

"Bruder, you better not be planning on doing anything stupid tomorrow." stated Ludwig, his brother who seemed to be his third parent since he was like a watchdog at school.

"What would make you think I would do anything stupid?" Gilbert asked smirking as he crossed his arms. He wasn't already thinking of how many ways he could take down the Russian just by showing him his awesome animal traits.

Ludwig shook his head glaring at him. "Gilbert, I swear, if you do anything tomorrow…" he began warning him.

"Cool it West." Gilbert smiled patting his back but then the brothers froze as a dark aura came over them.

"Privet comrades." smiled Ivan walking up from behind him.

_I fucking hate this creeper!_ Gilbert growled turning around crossing his arms. "We are not comrades and we will never be anything more than enemies." he declared grabbing Ludwig's arm to get away from him.

A hand was placed on his shoulder nearly moving the meaning of 'a cold shoulder' to a new level. "Da! You are going to be having your animal traits tomorrow?" asked Ivan not even caring that the smaller man was trying to get out of his grip.

"Yeah and I'm going to have the best ever tail and ears!" he snapped finally getting free.

"I cannot wait comrade~." Ivan smiled widely at him taking his leave.

"Gilbert, you can't fight a _bear_." stated Ludwig walking along side his bruder.

"Yes I fucking can because I'm Awesome!" Gilbert declared smiling widely at his bruder.

_He better not be getting in any trouble tomorrow._

* * *

The first thing Gilbert did was jump from his bed, run to his bathroom, and check the mirror really expecting to see his ears. He was disappointed though seeing nothing new and frowned. _When the hell are they supposed to come?_ Gilbert glared at his reflection and went back to lie on his bed. It may be his birthday but he wasn't going to school until he got to find out his animal.

* * *

It wasn't until about three days past his birthday that Ludwig was fed up with his complaints and dragged the albino to school. "I don't care if you still don't have your ears, you'll have to deal with it and go to school or you'll get in trouble." Gilbert was limp behind the blonde being a hundred percent dragged. His bruder even had to set him up in his chair but didn't care if he didn't even make the effort to lift his head up. Ludwig rolled his eyes and walked back to his class.

Ivan walked into the classroom only having only a couple classes with his very interesting and rather cute classmate. He blinked as he saw the albino but what really threw him off was the fact he still had no animal characteristics. "Privet Gilbert." he said moving inside the classroom wondering if something just happened or if he was lying about his birth date so he could finally prove to everyone that his animal is just too 'awesome'.

Gilbert twitched knowing that it was Ivan and he didn't want to talk to him because all he would do was make fun him for not getting his ears and tail. _Why didn't mine grow in because my birthday is January 18__th__ so why?_ He was so confused and his parents were gone for the whole month so he couldn't ask anything from them. It could be something else that maybe his animal was too unique. _That has to be it or I'm just too Awesome._

The Russian began poking the smaller teen in the head lightly wondering if he might've died. He seemed to be breathing so he couldn't be dead… yet. "Gilbert~." he tried again smiling a little as he continued to pester him.

"What?" finally asked Gilbert sitting up to look at him with a smirk. _That's it; I'm so Awesome that my ears and tail don't come in at the same time as everyone else's._

Ivan blinked not realizing what made him go from slumping to overjoyed in seconds. "Da, you do not have ears or a cute tail." he stated looking back at his ass without even trying to cover it up. His older sister always said he was too forward but he didn't notice it most of the time when he was doing something wrong.

Gilbert jumped away from him glaring. "I don't have a fucking tail so don't look back there you fucking pervert!" he yelled. _This guy is such an _idiot_!_

"But I would like to see what kind of cute tail you would have da." he stated standing up straight looking down at Gilbert. The albino swallowed slowly knowing that messing with the Russian probably wasn't the smartest idea but he _hated_ how this guy acted all innocent like when it was clearly obvious he _wasn't_! "So then what made your tail stay in hiding?" Ivan asked simply looking him over.

"It's not in hiding…" he growled crossing his arms just wanting to hit this guy and get it over with. Gilbert was lucky enough not to be in the principal's office every other day if it wasn't for what his bruder would do to him if he didn't stay behaved. Especially now that he skipped a couple days of school for sulking even though he had every right too. _He'll understand when it's his time._ "I'm just too Awesome to have my tail and ears come in at the same time as everyone else." Gilbert stated smiling widely.

Ivan lost some of his smile as he said that because even he knew Gilbert bragged a lot and he really wanted to see what animal he would be. "Aww, poor Gilly won't be having a cute tail and ears." he nearly cried suddenly pulling Gilbert into, literally, a bear hug.

Gilbert twitched wanting to get free because one thing was for sure, the strength of the bear was passed onto him and he really didn't need that. He kicked and even punched at Ivan trying to desperately get him to let go but only did once other classmates began arriving. "About fucking time." he snarled getting back into his desk.

The teacher walked in last as usual and looked over at Gilbert ready to hand him the guide to find what animal he was since he turned thirteen but upon seeing no ears he didn't do anything other than start class normally. His friends, Francis and Antonio luckily sat near him so he didn't have to pass notes or text. He looked at them as they surveyed what was supposed to be a friend who finally matured enough to learn his animal. "Mon ami~, what happened?" Francis asked looking concerned as he patted his friend's head.

"I don't know, all I can think of is that I'm too Awesome to get my ears and tail when everyone else does." he boasted sitting a little straighter as Antonio gave him a death hug.

"Mi amigo I just hope you're not going to be a lower prey!" exclaimed Antonio holding onto his friend tightly. Gilbert felt his air supply getting cut off but looked at the Spaniard hearing him say the words 'lower prey'.

Lower prey only came around so often but it was always said their lives were the worst because everyone else would be chasing them down. Apparently not in the good way because some people can't control their animal instincts at times and sometimes hurt the lower prey. The category of lower prey was anything lower than cat pretty much. In this part of the country dogs and cats pretty much rule the area but with some transfer students bears have become known. Since the bears have come into the picture the teachers and adults have become more wary toward anyone that might have the potential of lower prey.

The trio shivered remembering one of the many conversations they heard from when they were spying on the teachers that the last of the lower prey that was born many years ago went missing soon after graduation. There was a rumor that he just went to the grocery store and never came back. Hell they even said he never made it to the _grocery_ store. Remembering that story actually unsettled the albino because he really didn't want to be caught up in the mess of that. He was a trouble maker but that seemed even more trouble than what he could stand! Gilbert though believed his friends and definitely his bruder would help him out if that were to somehow magically happen. Well maybe not Francis as much because that was the biggest pervert you will ever meet in the school. The next one would be Ivan because he may look innocent but that just _had_ to be a front to lure you in. _Gott I hate that man I just want to…_

"Antonio, Francis, Gilbert! Pay attention!" the teacher yelled at them making them sit straight in their chairs before leaning over their desks to 'work'.

"Don't worry Gil, we'll watch over you just in case!" assured Francis smiling at him quickly.

"You can count on us~!" cheered Antonio.

"I won't be lower prey because I'm just that fucking Awesome!" declared Gilbert glaring at his friends but inside was very happy to know that he already had two people on his side just in case. He looked around the room surprised no one else was asking him questions but at the same time was happy they weren't. _They know I'm just too Awesome!_

* * *

Hmm… first chapter and I'm making this for a friend, Akaixtsumi, go check her out~. Anyway, it took me awhile to start this because I wanted to introduce the world right and I also wanted to have some concern and mystery. I hope I did a good job and you guys actually like the story. Reviews are _greatly_ appreciated~.


	2. Ludwig

Ludwig

The next year passed rather quickly and even though Gilbert's birthday came and went he still didn't have his ears and tail. This didn't bother the albino however it was beginning to bother his friends, family, and even his teachers. It was extremely odd because as it neared Ludwig's birthday Gilbert was all for seeing what animal his bruder would be. _I will have an idea of what I might be when they finally come in._ Sometimes though it wasn't like that because some siblings were a different species all together. It didn't give Gilbert any reason not to hope that he may be the same animal. Even though he may not look disturbed by the fact that he hadn't gotten his ears yet but he was beginning to feel a little depressed. _What if they never come in?_ He frowned and walked over to the front door not seeing Ludwig waiting for him like usual. _Is he sick?_ Gilbert frowned and walked back to his bruder's room. "Oi! Are you sick?" he exclaimed about to knock/break down the door but then thought against it because if he left him home that means he could skip without technically being in trouble.

Just as Gilbert was about to give up and go hide in his room, Ludwig came out of the bathroom all dressed. "What are you doing?" Ludwig asked looking over at him.

"I thought I was running late…" Gilbert mumbled knowing that he usually woke up just as Ludwig was leaving but this time he was just coming out of the bathroom.

"I changed your alarm clock last night so you didn't keep waking up as I was leaving and we don't have to rush to class anymore." he stated moving to go downstairs and cook a breakfast for the both of them.

"Why did you do that? I need my Awesome sleep!" the albino whined as he followed the blonde downstairs.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and decided to focus on the task at hand. He was making sure Gilbert never got the idea to cook because he could easily burn down the house. It wasn't like his bruder couldn't cook, he was just one big fail waiting to happen all the time twenty-four seven. "Just make sure you have everything for class." he stated before focusing all his attention on the food.

Gilbert on the other hand couldn't wait until tomorrow. For once he couldn't wait for another's birthday. He had this feeling that he would be getting his ears and tail soon. _I can't fucking wait! I'm going to blow everyone's minds when I get them!_ He made it to his room but he didn't really touch his back pack thinking that tomorrow, around this exact time, his brother would be mature and he might know what he would be.

It was also very interesting to see what the students a year below him were. All their birthdays came and nothing was out of the ordinary. Another theory however was proved that even though you're in the same family you weren't always in the same animal group. Alfred was a Chesapeake Bay Retriever while his twin brother, Matthew, was a Polar Bear. The Italian twins were both the same animal. Lovino was an Ocicat while Feliciano was a Balinese. Natalia, Ivan's younger sister was someone you really shouldn't ever dare to cross ever. It was very strange at how the younger sibling of one was so over protective of the other. The thing that made Natalia different was that she thinks she needed to protect Ivan so much that the guy was actually afraid of her, so was the population of the school, and she even believed that they should get married. _That's the one thing I'll feel sorry for that Russian. No one should have to deal with that kind of a psycho._ Sadly, Natalia turned out to be another bear, a Marsican Brown Bear. _Why couldn't she be like a cat or even a lower prey because then she wouldn't _hurt_ so much when she went into 'Kill Everyone near Brother' mode._

Gilbert shivered remembering the one time Ivan decided to be friendly with him and Natalia just 'happened' to walk by. He was nearly killed that day or probably would've been if he didn't run into Francis and Antonio. _She's one crazy bitch._ His nose began picking up the delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen and went downstairs to eat said delicious food. "It smells so good~." he stated as he walked in seeing a plate just for him. "Thanks bruder!" He sat down and began eating the meal right away.

Ludwig nodded setting the dirty pans aside as he grabbed his plate to eat. He had gotten used to cooking their meals since their parents a couple months back gave them a choice. They could both stay and graduate in England or they could come back with them to Germany because their jobs ended up making them stay in Germany. Both of the children decided to stay in England because they liked the idea of being alone and they did get pretty attached to their friends. "You don't need to eat like we're running late." he pointed out seeing his brother literally just shove the food in and swallow. _Just like a vacuum._

"Ha! Beat you again little bruder!" smirked Gilbert putting his dish away and decided to go write a quick blog before being dragged off to school.

"Don't get too busy with your blog!" threatened Ludwig after the albino because he would pull the cord to make his computer shut down and lose all of his hard work. _That's the only way to get him _moving_ when you wanted him too._ After Ludwig finished his plate he put his dish away and began to get ready to clean the dishes.

Gilbert of course didn't watch the time as he continued to just type away at his blog. His parents even wished that he could spend as much time on his homework as he did his blog because if he did he might just actually be an 'A' student. However, Ludwig's threat would have to be carried out as he came upstairs after yelling for a few minutes.

"Time to go bruder." he demanded standing in the doorway going to give him ten seconds to get off the computer and out the door.

"Almost done!" exclaimed the albino pretty much going to ignore the other teen.

_Eight, seven, six, five, four…_ Ludwig began moving over to the computer to continue out his threat. _Two, one…_ He pulled the cord out making the computer forcefully shut down and lose all progress Gilbert had.

The face Gilbert had was priceless and Ludwig wished that he had a camera to capture it. "Why?" he started trying to think of anything. Insults or just a plain sentence would do yet his mouth wouldn't work as he saw his bruder grab his back pack and drag him out of the house with his mouth still opening and closing but no words spewing forth.

* * *

Ludwig liked the idea of having a nice calm peaceful morning before school. It was mostly because his bruder never woke up earlier than him so never had to deal with the headache until it was time to go. The thing he didn't like was the morning of his birthday. He would always wish, from that day forward, that Gilbert would never, ever wake up early again.

The door slammed open and a loud obnoxious voice rang. "Oi! Wake up West!" he demanded pulling at his bruder's sheets. _What animal is he, what animal is he?_ Gilbert snickered as the sheets were finally off and he saw as his bruder sit up seeing he was going to be a dog. At least it looked like dog ears and tail.

"What do you want?" Ludwig snapped itching his head because it felt weird and that's when he remembered. _It's my thirteenth birthday…_ He got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom to inspect his ears. It felt extremely weird as he felt his tail move behind him.

As Ludwig was inspecting his new animal parts Gilbert stayed on his bed biting his lip. _Will I ever get my ears and tail?_ He got up and went into his room to sulk once again. He didn't understand how he couldn't just grow them already. It was nearly killing him because it was starting to worry him that he might be defective or something. Gilbert opened up his blog and decided to be the first to tell the world about Ludwig being a dog. _When the hell am I getting my animal traits?_ He glared at the screen before sending the blog and going over to his bed. His decision was not to go to school for the next few days again.

* * *

"Ve~! Ludwig you're a German Sheppard!" exclaimed Feliciano giving a tight hug from behind the German as he stood up.

"Ja, I am Feliciano but can you please let go?" Ludwig asked a little worried about his bruder. He looked even more down trodden when he saw his ears this morning than he was when he found out his hadn't come in the second year in a row. _I hope he's fine…_ The German was worrying over his bruder the whole day because he didn't want him to do anything stupid or leave the house. When Gilbert would go as far as leaving the house it would sometimes take him days to find him but it seemed he was beginning to like one of the parks on the other side of town than where their house was. _Just better not get in any trouble._

* * *

Gilbert was swinging on a swing trying to figure out what he should do. He had no idea of how he could make them come out already. It was really getting him down even though he wouldn't let anyone else but his bruder see how much it was affecting him. He already knew he would be in trouble for coming out here but he just needed to think things through.

Ivan was enjoying a nice walk in the slowly decreasing temperature when he spotted a rather familiar set of hair. He smiled widely as he walked up behind the albino and wrapped his arms around him. "Privet comrade Gilbert~." he declared laughing lightly at his reaction.

"Wha… Hey!" he exclaimed trying to get free from the Russian's vice grip. "Let me go you fucking idiot!" Gilbert yelled at him.

"But you looked so down that I thought to cheer you up da?" Ivan stated pulling him backwards off the swing. It was so much fun when he would try to get free because he would never win.

"I don't need to be fucking cheered up!" Gilbert snapped finally getting free to glare at Ivan with his arms crossed. "Why do you fucking care anyway?"

Ivan blinked trying to figure out why he was always so angry and hostile toward him. "I don't like seeing you sad da." he stated. Gilbert frowned at him and shook his head going to speak but was cut off again. "Da, you are very upset with not having your cute ears and tail." Ivan explained for once earning silence and not a snappy comeback. He nodded seeing as he was right and continued. "I don't care if my little…" Ivan looked over Gilbert trying to think of what he most reminded him of and at that moment he looked very curious and obviously alone. He smiled widely knowing exactly what he was going to call him from then on. "I don't care if my little krolik doesn't have ears or tails, he will still be cute da!"

Gilbert at first felt a small blush working on his face before he glared at him, "I'm not fucking cute!" He flipped him off and stormed away. _I'm done thinking now._

_He looked so adorable!_ Ivan's smile grew as he walked back home knowing it was so much fun teasing Gilbert.

* * *

Don't expect these updates to be as quick as this one all the time because I barely got any inspiration for this because at first I didn't know what to do for this chapter but I got it done. I hope you guys still enjoy it but I do want to remind you this is not the only story I'm working on so if updates are slow it's because I've other, earlier, responsibilities to work on first. I loved your reviews and would like you to keep it up if possible~!


	3. Bunny

Bunny

Gilbert didn't even want to get up early like he usually did when it was his birthday because he was always excited and everyone only thought of him. However, seeing as the last two years have been such a disappointment of not getting his ears he decided to just do his usual routine and forget having hopes up on it. He rolled over in his sleep feeling his head itch and just shoved his face more into his pillow hoping that would make the feeling go away. _I don't want to get up today…_ Gilbert continued to roll around hating how his head just wouldn't stop itching so he finally gave in and just scratched his head. His hand slowly stopped to touch the ears he thought he would never get and quickly ran toward the bathroom expecting a lot more than what he saw.

In the mirror was a pair of very tall, skinny and white ears. _What the hell?_ He was trying to think of the animal it could be as he let his hand travel up the ear. _It's really soft…_ The ears twitched at his curiosity and saw that after he tried after a few minutes he could control them to an extent. Gilbert couldn't help but smile a bit seeing that he barely even had the ears and he already knew how to control them a little. He then felt his tail twitch but it felt awkward. _What animal am I anyway?_ The albino pulled down his pants and looked back seeing a… rabbit tail. _I'M A FUCKING RABBIT?_ He glared at his reflection wondering what he did to be something so cute and adorable.

Ludwig was wondering why he hadn't heard anything from Gilbert yet. He walked up to his room opening the door seeing that he was awake but not gloating or sulking. _So what could he be doing?_ The younger brother walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Gilbert, are you in there?"

"No!" _Wait dammit._ Gilbert cursed and pulled his pants back up wondering what was wrong now because his brother had that _tone_ to his voice. He opened the door quickly glaring at him, "What do you want?"

The German blinked looking at him seeing that he got his animal ears and tail but… it was a rabbit. Rabbits are in the category 'Lower Prey' and he had no idea what to do. "Your ears…" he started before quickly being interrupted.

"Don't fucking remind me!" he snapped looking at himself in the mirror as the ears twitched at the sound of Ludwig walking in the room. "I don't know how it could've happened! You're a dog so how… I mean sometimes siblings can be from different species but a _rabbit_?"

Ludwig didn't know how to comfort him, how to calm him down, but the one thing his body kept telling him to do was pull on his ears. He bit his lip and held back the urge because he did read up on 'Lower Prey' once last year afraid that was what was going to happen to Gilbert since he hadn't gotten his ears for so long. Boy was he happy that he looked it up now because now Gilbert looked really cute and all he wanted was to play with his ears. However, the book said that 'Lower Prey' are very known for looking cute all the time. Sometimes when there have been people who weren't the regular species there was always complaints about harassment, stalking, and even kidnappings. He shook his head knowing he would have to keep an eye out for Gilbert. There was no way he was going to be added to the list of names of 'Lower Prey' that just disappear after so long. "Gilbert, I don't think you should go to school today."

Gilbert's ears perked up enticing Ludwig to pull on them again making him bite his lip harder. "You're letting me stay home?" he asked as his ears began to twitch saying that he was interested.

"J… Ja, I think it would be better if you stay home and I will bring the guide home for you to see what animal you are." Ludwig suggested.

"I don't mind that one bit." he smirked widely so happy to not be going to school. Gilbert however didn't know that it was to protect him until Ludwig could ask the teachers what he should do. "I'll just call Antonio and Francis when I figure out what…" Gilbert's eyes narrowed remembering again he was a fucking rabbit. His ears even bent down a little as he glared. "I can tell them what kind of _rabbit_ I am." he snarled moving to get past his bruder to go back to his room. He couldn't really deal with the idea of being a rabbit right now so maybe if he went back to sleep, he would wake up and he would be an animal that could actually take down a bear. _If Ivan saw me like this… I would never hear the end of it._

Ludwig let out a very long breath, not even realizing he was holding it and didn't even know for how long. Right now though there wasn't time to worry about anything as small as breathing, he had to find out how he could help his bruder. _My bruder can't stay quiet, loves attention, gets into a lot fights, and now is he is beyond cute._ He shook his head roughly seeing as if he could barely hold back the urge, and he was a very controlling man, how can anyone else do the same? _All he did was find a new way to stick out like sore thumb and make my headaches worse._ Ludwig continued to get ready for school and couldn't wait to get to learn about the perks and downs of his bruder's animal.

* * *

"Mr. Wang?" Ludwig asked as he walked into Gilbert's home room.

Yao turned around and smiled a little when he saw the German. "Good morning Ludwig, is your brother skipping again because his ears and tail haven't come in yet?" he asked starting to get used to getting a few days off from the albino.

"Well he is staying home but…" he started not really wanting other people to know but they would find out eventually. Ludwig was just known for being over protective at times and wanted to know what he was dealing with. "He's a rabbit."

"…..Are you sure?" Yao asked really hoping it wouldn't be true because it was already bad enough how Gilbert was he didn't need his animal traits to help him at being a nuisance.

Ludwig nodded before explaining what his traits looked like. "His ears are tall, white, and look really soft…" he said before shaking his head again. _No one can touch them._

Yao nodded seeing as that was a description of a bunny and grabbed the book. "You know this means he is a 'Lower Prey' and can get into a lot of trouble… more than usual now." he stated before handing him the book.

"Ja, I know…" he sighed turning to leave.

"You know, we probably should've seen this coming because he does have a lot of the traits a rabbit does." pointed out Yao as he sat down to get ready for class.

Ludwig couldn't help but think about the comparisons between a rabbit and his bruder. Rabbits always had large families so none of them were ever alone and if he remembered right they didn't do too well alone either. _Even though he says he's happy alone I know he hates it._ Gilbert was a little slow so he always came off as very curious when it was a subject he didn't know much about, so did bunnies. They are always energetic, they both have a knack for getting into trouble, and hell… his eyes were red and his hair was white. _Just like an albino rabbit. That's probably what he is too._ He agreed with Mr. Wang that he should've known what Gilbert's animal was going to be but that didn't have to mean he had to like it. These next few years were going to be hell for him trying to keep the albino out of trouble. That nearly asked for twenty-four seven surveillance. _If I just give him strong rules… Never mind he won't listen to them anyway._

* * *

Gilbert's day was rather boring as he mostly tried to sleep hoping that when he woke up it would all just be a bad dream and he would be bad ass animal that could take down a bear. Every time he did wake up though it failed and he was getting hungrier by the second. He went to the fridge to get him some breakfast and saw that his bruder had actually left him a plate to warm up from the breakfast he cooked for himself. "Awesome!" he exclaimed grabbing the plate and going to the microwave next. As he began eating his meal he heard his phone go off upstairs but it was just the ringer for a text so it could wait until he was nice and full. Once he was done he ran upstairs thinking it took him lesser time than normal. _I'm going to have to clock that._ He was already getting used to the ears and tail and couldn't wait to read what kind of perks he had. _Maybe I could still beat Ivan… Just in a different way than I always imagined I would._ Gilbert flipped open his phone and saw it was a text from Francis.

_~French Guy_

_-Did your animal ears not come in today?_

_~Gillie_

_-Of course they came!_

Francis showed the text to Antonio and both their smiles grew so happy to know that their friend had finally gotten his ears and tail.

_~French Guy_

_-Why didn't you come to school then?_

_~Gillie_

_-West said I could stay home! *arms up*_

_~French Guy_

_-He never lets you stay home…_

_~Gillie_

_-I know so I took the chance and I also wasn't too up to going to school with my ears and tail but I've gotten used to them now._

_~French Guy_

_-Glad to hear that do you want us to come over?_

_~Gillie_

_-Nah I'm good, see you tomorrow!_

Francis closed his phone looking over at Antonio. "I wonder what animal our mon ami is." he stated putting his phone back in his pocket and closed his eyes to think.

"You know he's going to kill you for putting his name back to 'Gillie' on your phone." Antonio pointed out but couldn't help but wonder either because the animal usually took after the persons personalities. "I don't want to wait until tomorrow to congratulate mi amigo. We should just go surprise him!" exclaimed the Spaniard earning a book to the back of his head.

"No one is allowed at our house until Gilbert learns about his animal." Ludwig glared at the two of them not trusting Francis but he had to make his point known to Antonio as well because he would still bring Francis. _He's so easily persuaded._

As Ludwig walked away the two friends frowned at each other. "Guess we do have to wait Anti." mumbled Francis wondering why Gilbert had to have such a scary brother.

* * *

Ludwig began walking home right when the bell rang but as he left the building he was stopped by Ivan. He looked up at him seeing his usual smile there. "What do you want?" he asked wondering why he had to stop him when he had to get home to his bruder.

* * *

Okay, the next chapter might me a little late updated because I have finals and stuff to do before the college semester ends. So I hope you bare with me and I will get it up as soon as I can~!


	4. Too Cute

Too Cute

"Privet Ludwig." Ivan smiled at him putting his hand on his shoulder so he couldn't go anywhere. "I was wondering where Gilbert was!" he stated tilting his head a little.

Ludwig moved to where he could get the cold threatening hand off his shoulder. "Look, no one is going near Gilbert until he reads up on the animal he is." he glared at him wishing his bruder wouldn't have gotten into a fight with this man the first year he was in school with him.

Ivan's smile seemed to falter for a few seconds but it was right back in place in a matter of no time. "So what animal is he then?" he asked wanting to know what cute little animal the albino was. _He's already cute so if he's even cuter now I'll probably never stop hugging him!_

"That is definitely none of your fucking business!" he snapped moving to get by Ivan and was stopped again this time by the lead pipe he carries with him all the time. Ludwig stopped and stared at the pipe then Ivan's face. "If you think this will scare me you have the completely wrong idea." he growled.

"Nyet, I know it will not scare you but I would very much like to see Gilbert. Seeing as he got his ears, all I wanted to do was congratulate it with him since I comforted him the last two years when he didn't have his ears da." Ivan stated smiling sweetly at Ludwig. That was his original plan of the day when he saw the albino was skipping again but when he overheard a conversation with Francis and Antonio where they were talking about him getting his ears, he desperately wanted to know.

Ludwig was a little taken aback by that statement because he was for sure that Gilbert had made him angry enough to want to throttle him, not comfort him. "You actually want to congratulate him?" Ivan nodded his head still smiling like nothing was wrong with the situation whatsoever. "Even after all the things he's said and done to you?" he asked still not completely believing that this man could forgive so easily.

"Da! I think little Gilbert is really cute and adorable and I would very much like to see him today!" he exclaimed putting the pipe away since it seemed Ludwig was going to be staying and actually hear him out.

In all honesty Ludwig was very confused at what he should do because he knew he should probably let his brother read up on what rabbit he was but if Ivan comforted him in the years he didn't have ears than why would it be so bad to let him come congratulate him? _Now that I think of it, when Gilbert took off on his birthdays to his usual spot, he would get home earlier feeling better._ "I don't know Ivan, I just think he should rest for now and you can just congratulate him tomorrow." stated Ludwig still not completely sure about letting him over because even though Ivan could easily forgive he didn't think his bruder could do the same.

Ivan frowned at the German just wanting to go see his brother and he still wouldn't let him. "Da, okay then tell him I will see him tomorrow." he smiled again turning around to leave to go home. He was thinking though that he should probably follow Ludwig. Then again he didn't want to ruin what little trust he had finally gotten with the albino when he would be at his hiding spot in the park near his house. _I will just wait and will give him a big hug tomorrow~._

* * *

Ludwig couldn't help but think that out of all the times Gilbert explained any situation with Ivan he was exaggerating on all of it. Yes Ivan was a little rough around the edges but he seemed to be okay and if he could cheer up his bruder quickly while in a sulking mood then he definitely did like this man. He walked up to their house and didn't even get the door open before Gilbert opened it. "I want the book." he stated glaring a little at him.

"Can I at least get inside first?" he asked wondering why his bruder had to be so impulsive at times.

Gilbert shook his head still having his hand out and glared at him. "I want to know about my animal." he stated feeling his ears twitch because this was the first time he was hearing noises outside for the first time with them. _Fuck they won't every stay still for a few seconds!_

Ludwig looked at his ears and figured that meant he was just curious and he was hearing things for the first time outside with better hearing. He sighed and got into his backpack barely getting the book near the opening before it was swiped away. _Impatient as always…_

"Danke~!" he yelled as he took off toward the living room to look through the book already knowing which animal he was exactly. Gilbert got to the page and began reading up on it.

_Albino rabbits are not known for surviving in the wild all that well. They are better to keep inside the house because they're domestic. A lot of albino rabbits in America are 'meat rabbits' which means they are grown for home meat production. Not a lot is known for humans with these animal characteristics since this animal is so rare other than that they should be careful not to get too angry or act out on their anger._

_You've gotten be fucking kidding! There's like nothing in here!_ Gilbert growled and went up at his bruder seeing him walk in and sit on the couch. He threw the book beside him. "There's like nothing in there!" he exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest.

Ludwig blinked looking up at him and could tell he was angry so he grabbed the book and looked at the tiny little paragraph they had for him. "How could they not know anything?" he asked not getting why but knew Gilbert was screwed because he got angry so quickly and right now was a prime example. He could also tell why they weren't supposed to get angry because he only got cuter. _I've never thought his anger was cute before… This is going to cause so many problems._

"I don't fucking know but they have to know more than that! I'm a 'Lower Prey' for crying out loud doesn't anyone know anything about them?" exclaimed Gilbert fuming more and finally left the room to go eat something. _Fuck! I want to know more! I'd rather not learn with trial and error!_ He slammed the fridge door shut realizing he wanted a sweet instead and went searching for wherever Ludwig hid them. His bruder denied it all the time saying he didn't like to bake but that was a bullshit lie, his bruder loved to but only did every once in a while. He smiled widely finding the cake and got himself a piece before heading back to his room. _Maybe it won't be as bad… All I need to do is keep my anger in check that will be easy._

* * *

Gilbert was actually ready early to go to school and wasn't giving Ludwig as much trouble as he usually would. _I wonder if he's scared._ He looked at his bruder noticing that he did look a little more tense than usual. "Are you sure you're ready to go to school today?" he asked earning a harsh glare.

"Of course I'm fucking ready! It isn't like I'm going to get mauled or kidnapped!" he snapped making the effort to storm as best he could out of the house.

Ludwig shook his head and followed behind the albino. "You know it isn't like anything will happen. I bet just a lot of people will be shocked." he explained trying to assure Gilbert that nothing wrong will happen. He didn't know what would happen personally but he had a feeling nothing really bad would come to him.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and huffed walking a little faster. "Of course I know everything will be fine because I'm Awesome." he stated puffing his chest out. He decided to just ignore his bruder's comments from now on because he wasn't scared he was just, he was just, never mind he was awesome and that's all that mattered anyway. The albino continued to walk and couldn't help but slow down as he saw the building of the school show up. _Nothing will go wrong, nothing could go wrong._

"Are you sure you'll be just fine?" Ludwig asked as they continued walking up to the school seeing just the bare minimal of students and none seemed to notice Gilbert. After he thought about it all night he realized that his bruder could fight his own battles and if he got mixed up in along with him he wouldn't be able to stand the rest of his school time.

"Gott West, I told you I'd be fucking fine!" he snapped opening the door to the school instantly getting tackled by his friends.

"Gil!" they both exclaimed pulling away so they could look at their somewhat disoriented friend. Francis looked over his friend for the first time seeing as to what animal he was. "You're a rabbit?" he asked a little confused._ He seriously is a 'Lower Prey'._

"Those ears make you look so cute!" flailed Antonio before tightly hugging Gilbert around the chest. Gilbert tried to push him off feeling his air supply nearly getting cut off.

"Gu… guys!" he exclaimed hoping to get their attention so he could get up.

Francis and Antonio got up both helping the other teenager up. The Frenchman looked at him and smiled widely. "Anti was right though. You look exceptionally cute with those ears~." he snickered a little.

"I'm not fucking cute!" Gilbert snapped glaring at them before walking inside. His eye twitched wondering why his friends were now calling him cute. It was already bad enough that Ivan called him cute. _Shit… Ivan better no try anything._

Ludwig watched his bruder walk off before being tackled by Feliciano. "Ludi~! Doesn't Gilbert just look so adorable?" he exclaimed looking at Gilbert's back who was back to normally talking to his friends. Nothing seemed off between them but then again they were always together.

"Ja his animal traits did change him a little didn't they?" he asked looking down smiling just the tiniest bit at the Italian.

Feliciano smiled widely and clung tightly to Ludwig's chest as he began walking to their first class. "I love to see you smile!" he stated rubbing his face on the German's chest.

Ludwig blushed a little and tried to get him to at least stop moving. He didn't mind hugs but he really did need to stop rubbing against his chest. "Feliciano, please at least back a little off…"

* * *

The three friends walked into their class ignoring the stares they got as they went to their desks. Gilbert leaned against the back of his chair smiling widely and closed his eyes. He thought that the day was going great… until a voice that he really wished he wouldn't hear again sounded.

"Comrade Gil~! You have come back to school da?" Ivan asked walking over to him and noticed his ears right away. "You are a krolik!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Wow, if I wasn't bored and didn't get my two essays and movie done before the weekend, this chapter wouldn't have been up so quickly. XD I guess I get bored easily when I am staying up really late. I hope you guys enjoyed it~. I actually looked up albino rabbits to see if they do anything exceptionally different that other rabbits and that one italicized paragraph is what I found Q~Q. I almost cried reading that but the last sentence about anger, I put that in obviously but the rest is information I found about them Q~Q.


	5. Detention

Detention

Gilbert couldn't help but jump at the second yell forgetting to look up the name krolik. He remembered the last time Ivan showed up at his spot he called him that and he agreed. It was the only way to get him to stop hugging him so he could go back home. _It means something to where I prove it now._ It made no sense in his mind as to what it still meant. "I'm not your friend so stop pretending like I am one." he snapped glaring at Ivan.

Ivan thought he looked so adorable. His ears were so soft looking and it was so very cute to see them twitch at the smallest noise. He quickly walked over to Gilbert and the albino was just about to punch his daylights out when Mr. Wang interrupted him. "Sit down the both of you." he glared seeing Gilbert and made a quick prayer to keep his class in check.

The Russian however wasn't done with his conversation and refused to give up just yet. He wanted to give Gilbert another hug, it wasn't like he was going to hurt him just show his affection. Ivan finished writing the note and quickly tossed it at Gilbert when Mr. Wang wasn't looking at them. Gilbert opened the note a little surprised as what was written on it.

_Ivan~3_

_-I was just making sure you were doing okay and I like your new animal ears~._

_Gilbert_

_-I'm fine you fucker so leave me alone!_

_Ivan~3_

_-But how do you know I am one?_

Gilbert looked at his answer and knew he blushed a little. It sure as hell didn't help as he looked up at Ivan seeing him tilt his head in curiosity. He looked back down at the note scribbling over everything that was writing and balled it up before ripping it into pieces. The albino shot Ivan a glare and went back to 'listening' to Mr. Wang. _I fucking knew he was a pervert. There was no way he could be that childish._

"Gilbert." Mr. Wang said looking at him making him jump a little thanks to being on edge because of Ivan. "I need to speak with you after class aru." he said looking at him seeing his ears droop a little and also noticed whoever was looking at him began pitying him with their eyes. _Why do I have a feeling that it would make it harder to punish him?_

"Why the hell do I need to stay after?" he exclaimed finding this to be stupid since he hadn't done anything wrong yet.

"Now that you've used profanity in my class you do aru." he smiled a little turning back to continue his lecture.

Gilbert's eye twitched and even Francis and Antonio looked at him knowing he was angry but he couldn't pull it off for some reason, he just looked too adorable. Even though he was warned in the book and his brother even agreed with it, he couldn't help but fume at Mr. Wang holding him back after class because this wasn't his best class, history didn't suit him unless it involved his favorite country Prussia. _I don't get why he wants to talk to me, I was actually being good in his class… for once._ He was half tempted to begin getting into trouble just so there was a legitimate reason but then thought against it because being held after school in a detention was much worse.

Ivan had decided to try passing notes again because he could tell that he was distressed at having to stay behind his friends. _Just have to make sure I don't upset him this time._

_Ivan~3_

_-I can stay after with you if you want me too._

Gilbert at first was confused again because he was acting like he usually did when he found him at the park. _I thought it was just because no one was around. He must be serious about wanting to comfort me then…_ He looked at Ivan then at Mr. Wang knowing he was kind of a failure at standing up to his teachers alone because he usually got angry. The albino bit his lip not sure and decided to just tell Ivan that.

_Gilbert_

_-Not sure…_

Ivan blinked looking at the reply because it really confused him. He didn't vehemently say no, tear the paper up, or start yelling at him, he actually replied honestly. _Our trust for each other must've grown! He's so cute~!_ His smile came back as he wrote out his next reply.

_Ivan~3_

_-If you don't want me too I understand da._

_Gilbert_

_-Why would you ask anyway?_

_Ivan~3_

_-Because you look like you don't want to face him alone._

_Gilbert_

_-How can you tell that?_

_Ivan~3_

_-Your body da!_

The albino was a little confused as to what he meant by that statement because how can anyone know anything just by looking at the other person's body? Just as he was about to respond again the note was snatched from his hands. "What do you think you're doing in my class aru?" Mr. Wang asked opening the note to read the conversation. "If you have time, the both of you, to pass notes instead of listening to me, than you must have time for detention aru." he stated taking the note with him to throw it in the trash.

Gilbert didn't know what to say because he didn't want detention and he had to talk to him after class! He groaned and hit his head on the desk causing a few small sad noises from other classmates. His ears twitched at the sound wondering why they would be randomly sad and pushed it aside. _Great, now I _have_ to spend more time with Ivan no matter what._

Ivan smiled seeing as he would still get the time needed to talk to Gilbert. He noticed at how everyone would steal glances at Gilbert and blush a little. _Everyone is noticing him now since he actually is a krolik._ His smile turned into a frown not liking the attention he was getting from everyone and their glances halted as his aura grew menacing. _Better._

* * *

Ludwig glared at his bruder as he continued to eat his lunch like nothing was wrong. _I think I shouldn't help him. He should just deal with this on his own._ "You already have a detention?" he exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault!" he snapped spitting a little food out. Ludwig's eye twitched hating how his manners never improved with age only seemed to get worse. "He told me I had to talk to him after class and I wasn't even doing anything!"

"I find that hard to believe." Ludwig stated crossing his arms.

Gilbert stared at him stopping from eating his food. "You have to be fucking kidding me!"

"No I'm not, I will not bail you out of problems if all it does is create more headaches for me." he stated.

"I don't care if you help me because I can take care of myself!" he growled crossing his arms as well. Gilbert couldn't believe his bruder would even think he would need help. He was able to get through his life just fine with no help so there's no reason he can't now. _I'm not a baby._

Ludwig sighed not really wanting to fight with him and knew he would react this way. It was true that he was older than him but it seemed he always needed help with something. "Bruder, just don't get into too much trouble." he said knowing he was pretty much defeated.

"About time you saw my Awesome!" Gilbert stated excitedly finishing off his plate quickly.

The German rolled his eyes and was just happy Gilbert was back to normal. He had to try and keep his bruder from getting angry at least when he was around. _I'm just not going to worry about him when I'm not around._

Gilbert deciding the lecture was over went back over to his friends not even noticing a lot of the other students looked at him, well more as stared. He got sat down in between his friends and smiled widely. "I got out of that argument just fine~."

"You've gotten incredibly better at influencing your brother as of late." Francis mused wondering what it could be. "What have you done to him lately?"

"I haven't done anything he's just gotten more… calm…" Gilbert answered realizing just as how weird that was for him. His bruder had to be one of the worst at controlling his temper ever and he has been so calm as of late.

"Do you think it could be because you're a rabbit?" asked Antonio looking around for his Lovino.

"No it can't be just that." he stated thinking about it because it just seemed weird if it was just that. His bruder really didn't like cute things all that much… well other than Feliciano but who _could_ resist him? He was adorable and his cheery attitude always lit up the room.

Francis sighed and looked over at Gilbert. "You seriously do have a new affect on people." he stated looking around noticing a lot of the people who kept looking at him blushed slightly when he caught them staring. _Why are they staring anyway? He isn't that different. It has to be something to deal with what animal he is._ "Are you sure the only advice they gave for your animal was to just not be angry?" he asked concerned for his friend. The only reason why Antonio, Ludwig, Feliciano, Roderich, Elizaveta, and Ivan weren't affected by whatever the others were being affected by was because they knew him longer.

Gilbert shot a glare at him. "Of course that's all it said! If it said something else you would know!" he snapped looking around not even noticing the stares.

Antonio shook his head and put his arm around his shoulders testing to see what everyone would do. The only person that got a reaction out of was Ivan, but that was normal, Francis said the Russian had a thing for their friend and it wasn't until lately they found it to be true. "I think your detention was bogus as well. It wasn't fair for Mr. Wang to force you to stay after when you were innocent of everything."

"You should tell West that…" he mumbled wondering how his bruder couldn't even believe him. He didn't get in trouble that often. It only seemed to happen more when it concerned Ivan because he didn't know the meaning of personal space. Even though Francis has a low sense of personal space Ivan seemed to have none. He would always try and hug the albino randomly when he looked down. The stupid Russian actually accused him of crying once! _Awesome people don't cry._

"What makes it even worse, you have to have your detention with Ivan." the Spaniard pointed out.

Gilbert glared at him wondering why he had to remind him about that part. "Mon ami~, don't worry, Ivan is childish you would be the one teaching him a few things." Francis winked at him earning an embarrassed blush on the albino's cheeks and then a punch in the side.

"That asshole is not childish he has to be a bigger pervert than you! No one can be that innocent, especially when he can change the comment, 'Fucker' to a dirty comment." he stated glaring at him seeing him wince at the pain from his side.

"Just don't get into trouble while at the detention." Antonio stated patting his back.

"I don't get into that much trouble!" Gilbert flailed.

"You're having detention with Ivan remember?" stated Francis.

Gilbert sighed looking over seeing the Russian staring at him and glared at him. _Great…_

* * *

Yeah~! Another chapter I'm so happy that you guys have reviewed so much~! I'm so happy that people are enjoying this and I will keep up with it since tomorrow I'm heading home and have a whole month off from college. I love you all~3 Especially my Preussen/Ivan!


	6. Enemy?

Enemy?

"Are you sure you'll be just fine?" asked Ludwig again as he walked with his bruder to Mr. Wang's classroom.

"Of course I'm going to be fucking fine! The teacher has to be in there all the time and we're supposed to be quiet." he stated growing tired of his bruder's worry. _It's just a detention… It isn't like this is my first one._

Ludwig glared at him as they got to the classroom and sighed. "Fine, just don't get into any more trouble and I'll be home." he said before wondering off back to Feliciano.

Gilbert glared at his back because he wasn't the baby of the family yet his bruder treated him like that all the time. He turned around ready to walk inside but was stopped by another voice. "Gilbert~." smiled Ivan walking up behind him putting his hand on his shoulder. "Now we can continue our conversation da?"

"Have you _ever_ been to a detention before?" he asked his eye twitching moving to push his hand off his shoulder.

"Nyet, I have been a good kid until today da." Ivan answered as Gilbert moved to go inside the classroom. "What are we supposed to do?" he asked looking around seeing Gilbert take his usual seat.

"Be bored." answered Gilbert as his ears seemed to do the sulking for him.

Ivan couldn't stand it and went over to him quickly giving him another bear hug. "Da~! You are so cute!" he exclaimed hugging him tighter.

Gilbert would've been pushing him but he caught his arms in the hug. He tried getting his arms free and even tried kicking him but his desk was in the way. "Get off!" he yelled at him trying so hard to get free.

"Nyet~! You are so adorable!" Ivan said letting him go enough so he could look at his face. "It's so nice you are really a krolik now!"

"Ivan, Gilbert, sit down aru!" demanded Mr. Wang as he walked inside and sat at his desk.

Ivan blinked as felt Gilbert leave his arms and sit down. "Da?" he asked a little confused going over to his seat which of course was right next to Gilbert's.

"Ivan, I never really expected you to have a detention but while here, you must be quiet, no note passing, do work, or read aru." explained the teacher sitting at his desk. "I will be here to make sure the rules are upheld aru."

Gilbert grabbed a notebook to just write a diary entry so he could post it on his blog later. He loved writing about what happened during the day because by in doing so, made it ten times more awesome than it already was or wasn't. _Why does he keep calling me krolik and hugging me all the damn time? I don't ask him to or want him too._ When he wrote for a couple minutes he noticed it was all about how Ivan was treating him instead of his day. _FUCKING RUSSIAN!_ He grabbed his notebook about to destroy the whole thing but saw Mr. Wang looking at him. _Shit…_

Ivan noticed Gilbert about to destroy his notebook but stopped. _Does he have a thing against paper today?_ He looked back up from seeing Mr. Wang focus on them and only them. _This is actually quite stressful… How can I do anything if he's staring so intently?_ The Russian looked back down at his homework and sighed knowing he probably wouldn't be able to get anything done. It didn't help that he wanted to talk to Gilbert about his animal and other things. Mr. Wang's cell phone went off and he got up to walk right outside the door to answer it. _Perfect timing._ "Gilbert?" he asked not looking at him though so Mr. Wang didn't think anything was up.

"No talking." he said not wanting to get another detention over a rule that was just so simple, for most people. Gilbert needed to talk nearly every five minutes which is why he was debating on getting a pet because it would help make him look sane when he starts talking to himself to get rid of the quiet.

"Why is everyone staring at you today?" he asked.

"No one is staring." Gilbert said looking up at him but quickly back down seeing Mr. Wang turn to check on them.

"You're telling me you haven't noticed?" asked Ivan completely perplexed since he was always trying to gain everyone's attention.

Gilbert glared at him ready to hit him claiming he was being stupid, well he didn't say it but he must be thinking it. "No I haven't noticed." he spat.

Ivan blinked and looked back at him seeing he was pretty much telling the truth. _How can he not see the new attention he is getting? Maybe it's his animal giving him this arrogance._ "I am always here when you need help da." he stated loving the way Gilbert looked away quickly as his face heated up slowly.

Mr. Wang walked back in and sat down turning his phone completely off this time so there was no longer any interruptions. The phone call wasn't even that important but Yong decided it was. _That child needs to be more patient aru._ He did like how they stayed quiet and working while he was gone but then an announcement went off for a teacher meeting beginning in ten minutes. _I completely forgot about it aru._

"Does that mean we have to do this another day?" asked Gilbert finding it to be pretty unfair if that is what he was planning on doing.

"No, it won't be that long of a meeting and I can trust Ivan to tell me if you don't follow the rules so don't do anything." he stated looking at them before walking out of the room.

Ivan instantly turned to face him, "Da, it is a good thing I actually know how to lie then."

Gilbert's eye twitched glaring at him. "I know how to lie!"

"Not very well though." he smiled at him happy they could talk again. Ivan liked how their conversations always went because by the end of it Gilbert would be blushing, even if he said he wasn't, and flustered.

"I'm Awesome at lying." he argued glaring at him as Ivan chuckled and moved his chair right next to Gilbert's desk. "What the hell do you want?" snapped Gilbert.

"What did it say for your animal da?" Ivan asked wanting to know any possible way he could help Gilbert from getting into trouble.

"It just said not to get angry." he shrugged still pretty confused by it.

Ivan however could tell why he shouldn't get angry because even before he had the ears he would only get more adorable while angry. He couldn't explain why but no matter how angry Gilbert would get, he couldn't help but think he just looked so cute! "It didn't say anything about the effects of how your tail and ears would work in public? Wait… I haven't seen your tail yet…" he noted looking behind him again.

Gilbert blushed a little and moved so he couldn't see his backside. "Stop doing that you fucking pervert!" he snapped.

"I'm not a per…" started Ivan before being interrupted.

"I haven't made holes yet in my pants because I was lazy yesterday okay? And no, the book said nothing about my ears and tail, just about not getting angry." quickly explained Gilbert hoping he would stop bugging him about it.

"Well I'm sure your ears do the same as everyone else's." Ivan stated looking at them now. "They probably relax you~."

Gilbert realized that it did help when his bruder was angry or Elizaveta. If he could get close enough to calm them down though. "Just might…"

"Can we try?" he asked smiling innocently at him.

"Uh…" he started trying to think of if he should let him or not. _What if that isn't what all that happens? Well I did say I'd have to do trial and error but with Ivan…_ Gilbert bit his lip not completely sure but it was only his ears so nothing _should_ happen. "I… gu… guess we can try…"

Ivan smiled widely and was about to reach for his ears but stopped noticing he was tense. "Da, I promise not to hurt you Gilbert." he said looking at him and he seemed to relax considerably. His smile came back and lightly ran his fingers over his ears. He was checking to make sure it didn't hurt him but instead Gilbert shivered and closed his eyes. _So it is like everyone else's ears then but he is so much cuter~!_ The Russian's smile grew a little and began scratching his ears with his full hand this time.

Gilbert was actually beginning to feel sleepy by the time he pushed at Ivan's hand for him to stop. "Okay… it's definitely like everyone else's." he said trying not to yawn and even his ears were still a little drooped. Even though that would usually mean sadness it had the look of him about to fall asleep instead.

"Should we try your tail now?" asked Ivan seeing as this was definitely progress toward their relationship because he was actually letting him be nice.

"Nein!" he instantly rejected since he still hadn't made holes in his pants he'd have to actually take them off to do that.

Ivan couldn't help but look dejected at how quick he answered his question but then saw the red on his face again making him cheer up again. "At least you know a little more about your animal traits now da!" he exclaimed trying to make him forget his question.

Gilbert nodded slowly smiling a little at him. "Ja, thanks."

It was only a few seconds of seeing him smile and blushing a little before Ivan tightly hugged him back. "So cute~!" Ivan didn't let him go for a few minutes and moved his chair back to his desk. Gilbert glared at him a little still with pink dusting his cheeks as Mr. Wang came back.

"Were you both quiet aru?" he asked looking at Ivan who nodded smiling. "Good, you guys don't have much more time to wait aru."

Ivan smiled and put his chin in his hand and couldn't help but smell something a little different. _Gilbert usually doesn't smell like this though…_ He blinked seeing as it smelled really good and the only thing he touched was Gilbert. _When did he start smelling this good?_

* * *

Gilbert got home with no problem but he wasn't expecting to get into any more trouble than being in detention today anyway. He barely got the door opened before a letter was thrusted in his face. "What the hell?" he snapped grabbing it so he could see Ludwig looking at him.

"Mom and dad, what did you do that you didn't tell me?" he asked hating it when his bruder hid stuff from him.

"I haven't gotten into any trouble except the detention lately though!" fought Gilbert opening it up as he walked inside. He quickly read the letter and wished he didn't know.

Ludwig snatched it from him and looked up at him. "They want _you_ to get a job?" he asked.

* * *

Rabbits have a keen ability to detect odors and communicate largely through the sense of smell. Utilizing glands on their cheeks, groin, or chin, they rub pheromones on their fur during grooming and deposit scent marks on rocks or shrubs, or use urine or feces to leave scent markings. Such odors advertise their reproductive status or mark territories. Q~Q More rabbit information I found that rabbits use a lot of freaking pheromones for a lot of different things. The bad thing is that predators use pheromones to track down the pretty. Q~Q I hope you guys really liked this chapter as I try to use some actual rabbit information into my story. A little advice, DO NOT LOOK UP RABBIT INFO, Some of it has scarred me. ewe


	7. Job Hunting

Job Hunting

"I'm not going to get one." Gilbert stated walking to the living room.

"You have to Gilbert!" exclaimed Ludwig not going to lie to his parents because that never ended well when Gilbert did.

Gilbert shrugged but then remembered what he learned during detention. "I found out my ears are like anyone else's." he stated reaching for the remote to watch something on television because there was no way in hell he was going to look for a job. He liked his relaxing time he was able to have when he wasn't at school.

Ludwig read past the part his parents knew Gilbert would stop reading seeing as it was directions on getting his bruder to go and just get a job. _I'm going to have to for… wait…_ "You know how your ears affect you?" he asked becoming suspicious.

"Ja, it wasn't that hard to figure out." Gilbert shrugged surfing through the channels not really finding anything just yet.

"Who?" Ludwig asked walking over behind the couch.

"Who what?" asked the albino.

"Ivan helped you didn't he?" he asked with his eye twitching a little.

Gilbert looked at him being able to tell he was getting angry but he really saw no reason too since his bruder seemed to take a liking to Ivan the last time he talked with him. "So what if he did? Nothing fucking happened and I thought you actually trusted him?"

"I do it's just…" started Ludwig not exactly able to find a reason as to why he didn't like it. He was beginning to be overprotective again and that never went well with his bruder because it would make him angry.

"Just what?" he asked glaring at him a little.

"Just… we have to go at least try searching for a job or you _know_ what our parents will do." he quickly stated changing the subject because that was the only way he could think out of getting him angry.

"West!" Gilbert whined flailing slightly. "I don't want to even try because what if I actually _do_ get one!"

Ludwig sighed and looked at him. "Look, we don't even have to try very hard, because as long as I say we tried they should get off your back. I wonder why they even want you to have a job in the first place…" he thought.

Gilbert glared at him for a few seconds but reluctantly got off the couch. "Fine, we'll go try but I'm only doing one place and that's it."

"Fine but I get to choose the place." he stated.

* * *

"The mall?" exclaimed Gilbert knowing in this place there was always a place for someone to get a job. "How is this fair?"

Ludwig ignored him walking into the building making the older, even though it should be the other way around, brother follow quickly behind. "Look, it's only fair, you said one place, you didn't specify how many stores to check for jobs." he stated thinking it was a fair trade since he would be lying to their parents either way.

Gilbert crossed his arms really hating at how this was going to go and followed his bruder as they began job hunting. Store after store, thank the gods he was actually lucky today, were not hiring whatsoever. He thought his luck couldn't go wrong especially since they walked out of their last store with another no go. _This is perfect, exactly what I had hoped. My luck is finally changing!_ Gilbert looked around noticing his bruder must have walked off without noticing he was celebrating the fact he couldn't find a job. He looked around surprised at just how fast his bruder disappeared. _Where could he have gone? I wasn't standing there for too long…_

"Excuse me sir, but I've noticed you have been looking for a job." stated a man in a business suit.

_Great, just what I not needed was someone finding me for a job._ Gilbert turned around and looked at the man noticing he was a wolf. _Those are really rare around here…_ He also noticed some other things that stuck out about the man. The man seemed to be in a very thriving business, obviously gets paid a lot going around to meet possible employees, his suit looked like it just came out of the cleaners because it was just so clean and pressed. "Yeah so?" he asked a little irritated because it looked like someone had found a job for him.

The man smiled handing him a business card that he pulled out of a pocket he barely could tell was even there. "I believe you will be a wonderful addition to our workforce." he stated turning around as Gilbert looked at the card.

_Cute Things Express_

'_Come buy some of the cutest animals you'll ever see!'_

_69 Elizabeth Street_

_Henry Edward_

"Awesome~! I think I could deal with this place because I like cute things." Gilbert thought thinking it was a pet store and looked up seeing that his bruder had found him again. He quickly put the card in his pocket thinking he was going to go check this place out by himself.

"Gilbert where the hell were you?" he snapped dragging behind a Feliciano as well. Ludwig barely got out of the last store before being dragged away by the small Italian. Normally he wouldn't mind but when he saw that his bruder wasn't behind him and he had the only cash to get back home he needed to find him.

Gilbert glared at him and pointed to the obvious. "I haven't even left the front of the store that we last checked." he stated.

Ludwig looked at the store and felt a little embarrassed that he couldn't even notice that little detail. "Well I was just wondering because I was just quickly dragged away by Feliciano." he explained as the Italian looked around from behind the German looking a little ashamed.

"Hey Feli~!" he exclaimed instantly getting a hug from Feliciano and he pulled away to talk to him as the three man group moved through the mall.

Ivan couldn't help but notice that Gilbert was in the mall and his brother was there along with him. While he was trying to shop he found out that they were trying to find Gilbert a job. _Why would he need a job?_ He decided to follow them as best he could without being noticed and when he saw that Ludwig got dragged off he was tempted to confront and ask Gilbert. Though he was cut off by another man who gave Gilbert something and he kept it. _What was he talking about?_ He was very protective his krolik because he knew, thanks to the conversation in detention he didn't notice a lot of things. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't trust him he just really liked Gilbert and didn't want to see him hurt.

* * *

Gilbert had finally gotten home and was sitting at his desk typing away. He was updating his blog that needed his attention nearly three times a day. Everything about him was nearly on the internet but only his friends seemed to be paying any real attention to it because they were the only ones commenting. Just as he entered a new blog in for the day he heard something hit his window. He looked over not seeing anything and decided to ignore it and start playing a video game until it happened again. The albino frowned walking over to the window and opened it not seeing anyone on the ground. His frown deepened and just as he was about to close the window a yellow bird flew right into his face. "What the hell?" he snapped quickly swatting at it to get it out of his face.

The little yellow bird in question flew and landed on the windowsill looking up at Gilbert. It chirped a couple a times as he looked down at it. "What?" he asked getting down to the same level as the bird. "Where did you come from?" He lightly poked the bird's head earning a more than displeased chirp. Gilbert tilted his head a bit as his ears did the same showing his full curiosity toward the bird that wanted inside his room. The bird seemed to tilt his head as well and Gilbert smiled at that. "It looks like you're already train." he said happily finding this pet to be even better since he didn't have to train him. The bird chirped again and hopped around on the windowsill. Gilbert lightly patted his head and noticed the second thing about it. "You're really soft and it was already evident you're cute…" he said beginning to get an awesome idea.

Gilbert went to leave the room quickly not even noticing that the bird flew and landed on his head. He walked straight downstairs to where he knew his bruder would be cooking dinner. "Oi! West~." he said cheerfully. This plan would totally work because the bird was just so cute and hell he even had a name for the little thing.

"What is it now?" Ludwig asked not even looking up from his task.

"I want a pet bird." he stated knowing his bruder in reality would instantly say no because he wouldn't want to deal with his pickiness. But seeing as a bird, that was just too perfect for him flew into his room, he would have no choice but to agree.

Ludwig sighed and looked up first noticing the bird on his head. He blinked confused as to how he could've attained the bird so quickly. "Why do you want a pet bird?" he asked.

"To have someone Awesome like me to talk to." boasted Gilbert smirking widely.

"That smirk tells me something completely different and why are you asking me when you already have one?" he asked going back to cooking.

Gilbert was now the confused one because how did he know he already had a bird picked out and home? "How did you know?"

Ludwig dropped what he was doing again to rub his temples. He knew his bruder was slow, but how could he be _this_ slow? It was on his own head for crying out loud! "Bruder… is it a little yellow chick?" he asked.

"How did you know that?" he exclaimed wondering if his bruder had obtained psychic abilities. As Ludwig was about to ask the bird chirped a few times happily from his perch. Gilbert grabbed for the bird and smiled widely. "This bird is completely Awesome!"

"I don't care as long as I don't clean up any mess he creates." Ludwig explained going back to cooking and hopefully wouldn't be disturbed again for a few hours.

Gilbert jumped in the air. "Fuck yes!" he yelled before going back upstairs to completely redo his blog for the day. Now it was twice as long as it was going to be because he had to talk about how awesome his new pet bird was. His name would totally have to be Gilbird.

* * *

"Yes he did seem very interested." stated Henry bowing down to the back of a chair in a rather large office.

"Good, this will be the first time we'll ever have a rabbit in our midst. We need to find out as much as we can about his animal traits." the man sitting in the chair demanded. Henry began walking out but was stopped again. "Wait, we'll keep it a secret, because then the bidding will just go higher for the people wanting to figure out what his ears and tail do."

"Yes sir." said Henry bowing again before leaving.

_It's so easy to catch prey's attention since they all have a tendency to be attracted to cute things._

* * *

Hmm… trouble in paradise? Or was it even paradise for Gilbert, I'm not sure but I hope you guys like the update and I think it's a little late but not sure. I kept passing out while writing this last night so that's why it wasn't uploaded in the morning.


	8. Curiosity

Curiosity

Gilbert was having a blast at everyone's comments about his new bird. He even posted around twenty new pictures of Gilbird. Granted it was a variety of pictures with or without him but it was still so awesome that everyone loved his bird. His friends were the ones that loved him the most obviously because they believed that Gilbird would help them out sometimes when they were going to have some fun with people. Gilbert was already training him too. The bird was taking up pretty fast and even learned how to make Ludwig a little angry by either sitting on his head, making it messy, stealing little bits of food, and even circling around his head when trying to cook. His awesome bird was learning quickly and he was so happy to have the new pet.

Ludwig told him that his parents believed about him not being able to get a job so he was in the clear with that subject. Except, he was being forced to clean his room and his parents would be checking by his bruder taking photos and sending it to them. _This sucks… my room isn't that bad…_ He opened his door seeing nothing but clothes and trash. _Okay, maybe a little._ Gilbert sighed and began cleaning up the room throwing away everything needed. He soon came across a small slip of paper realizing that it was the card from that one guy. It had only been a few days so he won't hurt tonight to go and check up on the place. The albino slipped the card back into his pocket and continued cleaning the room.

* * *

"Bruder?" Ludwig asked opening the door after about thirty minutes of waiting for him to be done. Even after how much of a mess his room could get you would think that he would be done already. He was met though, with his bruder apparently looking for something underneath his bed but he really didn't need to bend over showing off his tail. It was beginning to actually get hard to not stare at his tail anymore because it was something that just attracted your attention and actually made you ask yourself: 'I wonder if it is as soft as it looks?' Ludwig bit his lip and tore his eyes away until Gilbert finally looked up at him.

"Was? I can't find my fucking my journal." he frowned hating when he cleaned his room because then he would lose everything.

"Well I was just wondering what was taking you so long and I see you finally made holes in your pants." Ludwig stated deciding to just let him be because he really didn't need to make sure he cleaned his room.

Gilbert glared at him and then turned back around trying to find his journal because this was something he needed to keep for himself. He usually put everything on his blog but sometimes there were things he kept in his journal alone for only him to read. For some reason he didn't want anyone else to know about this job offer so he was going to go alone. The bad thing was, when he found the journal and began the entry, he forgot something about Ludwig saying Ivan was coming over for some reason. Gilbert made sure to have the card and the little instructions he wrote on his hand to get there, before grabbing a coat and leaving the house.

Ludwig would have stopped him but he was busy doing homework and Ivan was actually pretty close to being at their house before he saw Gilbert walking out. _I wonder what he is doing…_ Ivan looked up at the house but decided against it following Gilbert. It wasn't like he would be caught and he was also interested in what the albino may be doing. His eyes slowly traveled for the first time, seeing his tail and he instantly felt the urge to touch it. _I didn't think he could get any cuter either~!_ The Russian couldn't help but agree the tail really completed the look but he really didn't like how the first thought that went through his mind when seeing it, was to tug on it. He looked around at the people they passed as well seeing they noticed his animal, which was painfully obvious, but what really irked him was seeing as to how their eyes lingered on his tail. _That is going to cause trouble._

The albino looked at the card and the business seeing as it was a one story building, didn't look too fancy from the front, and it said it was open but it sure as hell didn't look like it from the outside. He walked up to the door and opened it meeting a guy walking out of the building.

Henry was told to go and see if he could find Gilbert again because he actually expected the young man to come and check out the building already. When he walked out he was very happy to see that he had finally come. "So you have decided to check it out?" he asked.

Gilbert looked at the man realizing it was the same one from earlier. "Yeah, I just wanted to see what it was like." he stated putting the card back into his pocket. He was happy it was the same guy who gave him the card though since he could trust him.

"Well, you can come inside and check it out." Henry smiled at him moving to open the door for Gilbert.

"Awesome." he said moving to go inside before being grabbed by the collar. Gilbert looked around ready to bite off whoever's head it was but saw Ivan. "How?" he asked confused.

"We can both go inside da?" Ivan asked moving to wrap his arm around Gilbert's shoulders innocently smiling.

Henry was a little taken off guard thinking the only person he would have to deal with was a dog but apparently they know had to deal with a bear. He shook his head though not wanting anything to look suspicious. "Sure you can come in too."

The tour was quite short since he would only show the open area part. For all Gilbert could tell they definitely didn't sell animals so what was it that they sold? He continued looking around seeing that a lot tables were there but not yet set, one area was very spacious which was right in front of a stage. _I wonder if they have some Awesome bands that play._

Ivan had a bad feeling the moment they entered because for some reason this didn't seem like a safe place, especially for Gilbert. He couldn't get why or where this vibe was coming from but he didn't like it making it very clear to the more than usual curious albino. "We should go da? Your brother is already expecting me." he smiled sweetly at Gilbert.

"But we haven't really checked it all out yet!" he exclaimed his curiosity getting the better of him. His ears were once again dropping a little as his spirit was crushed. Gilbert never liked his emotions being able to be read so easily but for some reason when it concerned his ears, he liked it because than he usually won.

"Da? Do we really have to Gil?" he asked not really wanting to do this because he still had that uneasy feeling. Ivan also didn't like how a company that looked like it was in good business had no one inside the building at this hour.

Gilbert smiled a little his ears twitching at the prospect of getting his way. "Ja! We haven't seen where I could be working yet!"

Ivan sighed and nodded his head. "Da, we can."

Henry's smile grew and motioned for them to follow him as he walked to a door that led to the back. _I didn't know I'd be working in the back…_ Gilbert looked around once the door was open and saw it was just a hallway. "Where would I be working?" he asked completely confused now.

"We can discuss that after you accept the job." stated Henry because he was to never tell any new employees about the business until they agreed to work.

Gilbert wasn't given the choice to answer because Ivan gripped his shoulder again actually making him wince. "Come on krolik, we have to go now." he said definitely not liking how this man couldn't even tell him what he would be doing.

Henry knew this man would be trouble and decided to try and give him a good impression. "That's fine, if he wants to come back I'm sure he still has my card." he smiled before taking his leave down the hallway.

Ivan led the small bunny outside again and began nearly dragging him back to his own house. Gilbert tried to still get free because this was ridiculous. It was almost like the Russian was scaring him into not telling him. How was he supposed to know he wanted to work when Ivan wouldn't even give him the chance? "What the hell is your problem?" he snapped a little.

"I do not trust that man da." stated Ivan simply continuing to walk but let go so he could walk by him on his own.

"You're acting like my bruder." Gilbert pouted crossing his arms and making an effort not to look at him. Ivan bit his lip knowing he was not helping on improving their relationship but he was just trying to be helpful. "Look, I don't need your help but unless you can tell me a legitimate reason why you are 'watching out' for me, then don't do it." he said as they got back to his house and opened the door to try and get away from him. He did forget though that he was expected there so Ivan just followed him in.

"Da? I followed you because I was worried and I don't really like that guy." he stated hoping he would take it as answer because that's the only reason why he went. Ivan wouldn't exactly tell him that he was very possessive but he would stick his neck out there for his krolik if it could mean that he would be safe.

Gilbert looked at him confused expecting a completely different answer but turned around to go get Gilbird. Ludwig came in at that time and smiled. "Guten tag." he welcomed the Russian not even knowing that his bruder had left. He also just assumed that Ivan was late and that is why he didn't question the slight change in Ivan's stature.

"Privet." he smiled a little at him using his fake one. He only smiled really at a certain number of people and Ludwig was definitely not one of them because it was only two people, his older sister and Gilbert.

* * *

Ivan was walking home surprised that Gilbert had holed himself upstairs and out of their conversation even though it was about the albino. _Ludwig was wondering about the ear situation… At least now he doesn't have to worry about our situation._ He smiled widely knowing that Ludwig, even though he didn't say it outright, had pretty much said he didn't care if he watched over Gilbert. Of course judging by his reaction today he would have to seem like he wasn't actually watching over him but that's not all he wanted to do with Gilbert.

* * *

"Sterne." started Henry walking into the room only using his first name to tell him something has gone wrong.

The chair turned around showing a fox that glared at the wolf. "What has happened?"

"The rabbit has a bear protector." he explained.

"That shouldn't concern us." he stated tapping his pin down never liking it when things didn't go right. Sterne was known to be very cunning and persuasive even if it meant to play dirty. "I don't care if the bear comes with do anything to get the rabbit here."

* * *

I like foreshadowing~! I'm sorry this took a little but the holiday kind of got busy… Parents sure do plan a lot when they have free time. I hope you guys like the update though because I kept changing it because I was trying to think of what I should do and when a certain event should happen. Reviews are still appreciated~!


	9. Arcade Fun

Arcade Fun

Gilbert was glad that nothing at school really changed when he went after getting holes in his pants. It also felt so much better without his tail being squished. He really wished he could figure out what his tail would do because he did know that every animal had that one spot that calmed them down and that other spot that made them 'happy'. Well the relaxing spot seemed to be a reoccurring thing that all they had to do was get their ears scratched. The 'happy' spot seemed to be different with each animal and it had different effects as well. He noticed his bruder and the other dogs seemed to lose their anger and lie still when someone touches their stomach. That had to be the oddest place because cats always warmed up to you, as in hugging you tightly when you traced their spine. Gilbert didn't know what the bear's spots were and really didn't want to know because it was already bad enough he couldn't get Ivan to just go away.

Francis noticed that his friend seemed to actually be thinking lately and it worried him because his friend was so impulsive that it was rare to see him think. He wasn't really complaining though because usually what would happen was that he came up with a good idea or he was having trouble at home. The Frenchman just hoped that it wasn't home trouble because it seemed like his parents were still trying to control his life even though it seems like they don't give a damn about him. "Gilly, are you okay?" he asked using his pet name that no matter how deep in thought he was would always catch his attention.

"Don't fucking call me that!" he exclaimed snapping out of his thoughts to glare and fling a spoon of mashed potatoes at his head. "I'm just fine I just need to relax and not think…" he mumbled going back to pretty much only playing with his food.

Antonio was frantically trying to help his friend get the potatoes out of his hair and looked back at the albino. "Why don't we go to the arcade amigo? We haven't gone there in at least a month." he suggested finally pulling away when Francis had stopped complaining.

"Oui, we can go do that tonight even." agreed Francis wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "We can even have some extra fun~." he winked letting his hands slowly slide down their backs. Both friends instantly pushed at his face making him put his hands up in surrender. "Oui, oui, we can keep the fun for a later time." he smirked.

"I wouldn't mind going to the arcade though because I could still kick your asses." declared Gilbert smirking widely.

"Wasn't it I who was beating you last time?" Antonio asked trying to remember exactly.

"No way in hell! No one can fucking beat me!" snapped Gilbert.

Francis pulled his friends closer as he continued eating his meal and was thinking of a way he could help 'spice' up their arcade trip later. He looked around the room seeing as Ivan was nearly death glaring him again and couldn't help but realize the perfect bet. "I have an idea to settle this little score." stated Francis getting the other two to quiet down.

Gilbert looked at him noticing the glint in his eye and knew in some way he would regret this but he would never back down from a challenge, especially one from his friends. "What would that be _Francine_."

Francis sighed knowing he would do something like that and took a deep breath having his smile come back. He knew that once in a competition that Gilbert could easily get distracted and lose very easily. His tail swished happily back and forth knowing exactly how to do it. "Whoever loses has to go on a date with a person after drawing their name out of a hat." he stated.

There was silence from the two before they began outright arguing because they thought it was ridiculous that they couldn't choose or at least have an idea of whose names will be going in the hat. "Why do we need to draw a name?" asked Antonio after they got over the initial shock.

"Because it makes it only that much more interesting~." he winked at the both of them already knowing this was just to get back at Gilbert for the mashed potatoes.

Gilbert still didn't exactly trust him but he also had to prove that he was way better at video games than Antonio. He nodded and grinned widely, "Alright I'll take that bet."

Francis shook hands with him and then looked at Antonio waiting to see if he would get his approval from him. Antonio thought about it and just hoped that Francis would at least put Lovino's name in because he was just so adorable~! "Si, I'll take it as well." he said shaking his hand as well.

* * *

The trio walked into the noisy boisterous arcade looking around seeing as there were plenty of new machines but also a lot of the old machines that they loved to play at. There also seemed to be a lot more kids than usual but they didn't mind that because they could beat anyone that challenged them and they got challenged a lot. Since they haven't been there in awhile people might have forgotten that they were the champs but would soon remember. Gilbert instantly went over to a shooting game that had four players. The three of them put in their coins and began to play the game. "There is no way in hell you guys are beating me!" gloated Gilbert winning so far.

"Do not think we will go down that easy mon ami~." Francis stated doing considerably well.  
Antonio was quieter than anything else focusing on the game being close to beating the German. It was when Gilbert had died that he took the lead and cheered. "Si~! Looks like I will win this round!"

As the trio moved around the arcade slowly building up their wins and looses another group of friends were watching them. The leader of the group happened to be a St. Bernard and was watching Gilbert very closely. He couldn't believe that a rabbit was pretty much beating his scores and he didn't like that one bit. His other friends were as well but the fact a _rabbit_ was as well was the one that pissed him off. _I need to show him his place._

Francis was doing quite well and winning most the games so far and in second came in Antonio. Gilbert was fuming over this because he really wanted to win so he could see the sucker getting stuck going on a date with someone they probably hated or vice versa. "This is so unfair you guys _have_ to be cheating." he growled crossing his arms because there was no way they could be this damn good that fast.

"Non, we have no reason to cheat Gilly~." stated Francis waving it off.

"I said don't call me that!" he snapped.

"Calm down guys let's go do DDR as the final game si?" asked Antonio trying to keep his friends calm as much as he could. He really didn't like to see them fight so he was trying to keep this as an innocent competition.

Gilbert ran over to the machine and put his money in instantly. The person who stuck in their money next however wasn't any of his friends but another person. "I want to show you who is the champion." smiled the St. Bernard.

"You won't be able to beat me." he glared at him moving onto his pad and began to pick the song.

Francis and Antonio knew this would turn sour because Gilbert was clumsy… very clumsy. He was good at the game if he could keep his focus. So his friends went to stand behind him as the other kids group went behind their friend. _This does not look like it is going to end well._

Gilbert picked the 'Captain Jack' song being pretty much his best song. He got ready picking a faster than average speed as well. His opponent picked the average speed and got ready smirking at him. The albino glared and his attention was back at the screen when the song started. Gilbert was doing great having a nice perfect streak beginning to stack up as well did his opponent. Antonio and Francis stayed quiet as the group next to them cheered on their buddy. "Go Zane!" they shouted.

The German's friends were looking at his opponents screen surprised to see he was doing this well and since their attention was off their friend, another person slowly snuck up behind them going toward Gilbert. Zane had told him he had once chance to throw the rabbit's attention off and he couldn't screw it up. So the cat slowly came up seeing the other two cats looking away and quickly grabbed Gilbert's tail before letting go and taking off. _Went exactly as planned~._

Gilbert felt his tail being grabbed and if there wasn't instant yelling from his friends the small mewl that left his mouth would've been heard. He fell to his knees too shocked to believe at the sound that just came out. _What the hell was that?_ The tug, that was meant to be rough, actually felt good and it caught him so much off guard that he lost the game even. He cursed realizing what had just happened as his friends came to his side quickly.

"Mon ami are you alright?" asked Francis pulling him into a tight hug.

"Gil, Gil!" shouted Antonio hugging both his friends just as tightly.

"Ge… get off!" he exclaimed trying to get free feeling just fine now it was just surprising.

His friends held on tightly for a few more minutes before pulling away. "You cheated!" accused Antonio glaring at the group that was watching them.

"I didn't cheat." stated Zane smirking widely as his tail moved back and forth. "Prey should just know their place and not act all big."

Gilbert would've attacked Zane already if Francis didn't have a strong grip around him. "You bastard." he growled as the group walked away and Francis only let him go when he thought it was safe.

"They must be new people here." he stated.

Antonio nodded and looked at Gilbert one more time. "Si, I guess we should finish up right?" he asked them. They all nodded and decided to just keep an eye out for the group again.

* * *

Gilbert was swearing up and down that it was the match between the St. Bernard and him that messed up his groove. He was only complaining because he was now the one having to draw a name out of the hat. Francis had a plan all along that when the albino would lose that the only name that he could draw from the hat would be Ivan. Yes, it was cheating but he felt he needed to relieve or at least see if Gilbert liked the Russian in anyway. It was the only thing he could think of so he knew if he could trust Ivan to help them keep their friend safe. "Oui, now you just need to draw a name from the hat. We found a couple people that would be willing to go out on a date with you~." he smirked.

Antonio was bouncing up and down not knowing about the Frenchman's plan. "Si~! It was maybe only a few but we did get enough to make it interesting~."

"Hey don't make it sound like I'm not fucking Awesome!" he snapped at the Spaniard before quickly drawing a name and read it before somehow going even paler than normal.

"So who is it?" asked Antonio looking over at the note.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" he yelled.

_Ivan~3_

* * *

Okay so the last part is what the note said obviously because Francis can pull off anything to torture his friends. This seems like a late update because I've literally had nothing to do other than work on fanfiction so I was kind of expecting it to be done faster but eh. I hope you guys like the update and maybe the little twist(?), if you can call it a twist that I added in.


	10. Date

Okay, my friend, Akaixtsumi, she is the one I'm writing this for, had a little thing to say about last chapter's events. 8D I tried so hard not to laugh so I didn't wake up my sleeping friend.

Akaixtsumi: ~And...ONLY IVAN GETS TO TOUCH THAT.~ That's Gil's no-no square.

My friend is fun 83

* * *

Date

Gilbert couldn't believe that he had the worst of luck when drawing a name. _I knew he was a fucking pervert._ He growled as he got to the school and headed to his locker. This was stupid he shouldn't have to be forced to go on a date with Ivan. He didn't even know why his friends had to ask him of all people. Yes so far Ivan hadn't done anything bad to him other than argue and actually helped him learn more about his animal traits but there was just something that he didn't like about him at all. He bit his lip and slammed his locker door shut before turning around running into what felt like a wall. "What the hell?" he snapped looking up glaring at the 'wall'.

"Privet~!" smiled Ivan widely so happy to hear from Francis that he was able to go on a date with Gilbert and he could not object. The one thing that wasn't going to be guaranteed was his attitude during the date. That was of course the thing he loved most about the albino, was how unpredictable he could be in any situation and no matter the situation he was always so adorable. He offered Gilbert a hand which was turned down as the bunny stood back up. "Would it be okay to have the date tonight da?" he asked.

"I don't know…" he mumbled actually hoping to get out of it but seeing the way Ivan's face lit up at the mention of the date he knew he was screwed. "I don't think I'm busy so I guess we can." Gilbert shrugged beginning to walk to their next class before being enveloped into a tight hug from behind.

"That is good news da!" Ivan exclaimed squeezing him. Gilbert flailed trying to get free but once again his arms were caught in the hug and he was pretty much helpless. Ivan soon let him down and turned him around smiling widely. "Da, I will pick you up around five."

Gilbert nodded and finally pulled away. "That's fine." he said before hurrying down the hall a little. He may like attention but damn those hugs were tight. It was almost like every time he hugged him he acted like he was gone for a year. _I wonder how this date will go anyway..._ The albino really didn't know much about Ivan other than about his immediate family, he was Russian, and he loved to pick on him. _What will we be doing?_

* * *

Ludwig was surprised to hear that Gilbert actually accepted to go on a date with Ivan but soon learned after that information that it was only because of a bet. He then believed the date to be a true thing because his brother always got into trouble with bets. Of course it was always with his friends that it happened with which is why they were slowly gaining the title, 'Bad Friends Trio'. He decided to go see what his bruder was doing because it was getting really close to the time Ivan was supposed to show up and he hadn't heard a single word from him in hours. "Bruder?" he asked knocking on the door.

"Fuck!" yelled Gilbert tired of everything and threw what clothes he was holding across the room before going over to answer the door. He wasn't even dressed and clothes were everywhere on the floor.

"What… are you doing?" Ludwig asked not believing the room probably only made a few days of cleanliness before being destroyed once again.

"I'm trying to find fucking clothes what _does_ it look like?" he snapped glaring at his bruder and turned back to go searching through the pile of clothes he had thrown every in his room.

"But… how…" tried Ludwig trying to ask a simple question but couldn't even get one out. He watched his bruder shaking his head because of the way he would act sometimes. It was like he really liked Ivan and actually wanted to impress him. _I just don't get him…_ Gilbert continued to throw random things around the room finding nothing to wear. He frowned and sat down on his bed glaring at all the clothes wishing something would just appear out of nowhere. There were suddenly clothes thrusted into his face and flailed before grabbing them. He looked up at Ludwig confused. "Just wear those." he stated before leaving the room because he still didn't like the idea of how his bruder was affecting him but at least it was getting easier.

Gilbert looked at the clothing and quickly threw it on just in time to hear a knock at the door. He quickly combed his hair and began running downstairs before stopping halfway down the steps. _Why the fuck am I running?_ The albino finished walking the rest of the way and opened the door.

"Da comrade Gilbert!" he exclaimed moving to hug him only having the albino jump away.

"No more fucking death hugs!" demanded Gilbert glaring at him.

"But it is a show of affection da?" Ivan asked a little hurt at his actions.

Gilbert inwardly groaned wished he didn't have to go already. This was going to be so embarrassing or stressful to the point he would never ever think of being nice to the Russian again. _It isn't like I have to continue going out with him after this one date._ He looked back at Ludwig who was standing up giving him the same face his parents always give him. The warning look of you better behave or you will be in trouble. "See you later West!" he waved before walking out.

Ivan smiled widely and tried to see if he would let him hold his hand. He lightly grabbed it having Gilbert jump but then he didn't pull away. Instead the albino blushed just enough to leave small trace of pink on his cheeks. _So cute~!_ He barely could back the urge to hug him tightly as they walked to the main street. "Is there something you would like to do da?" Ivan asked thinking that this way would be easier and then he could still stay on his good side by not going somewhere he didn't want to go.

"You don't have anything planned?" asked Gilbert raising an eyebrow.

"…..Nyet…" he mumbled thinking he already had done something wrong. "Da, I thought that since this was our first date that we should get to know each other and you pick the first place." he quickly explained hoping to not have the date turn sour so fast.

"Seriously?" he exclaimed slowly turning his first impression of him being a worse pervert than Francis to a more innocent impression. "Well I think we should stop by an ice cream parlor!"

"Da, that sounds fine." Ivan agreed nodding and began leading him to the ice cream parlor. He hadn't really been to this place but he had been told they had really good ice cream for being a family run parlor.

Gilbert had definitely been here before and when he saw the building he pretty much dragged the bigger teen into the store excitedly. "I want three scoops of strawberry ice cream." he stated as the woman did it up and looked at Ivan.

"I would like…" started Ivan looking around and decided to go for rocky road. She handed the cone to him and he paid for them before walking over to where Gilbert had sat down. He couldn't help but notice that Gilbert really liked ice cream. "Is ice cream your favorite food?" he asked.

"Nah, I just love sweets in general." he smiled widely still eating the ice cream fast but not too fast so he didn't get a brain freeze.

Ivan nodded and really loved how cute he looked when he was enjoying food that he liked. His ears even seemed to be happy because they were straight up in the hair but bouncing a little to show no tension. _He won't be able to hide his emotions anymore._ The Russian continued to eat his ice cream smiling widely.

Gilbert ate the ice cream quickly so he couldn't make a mess because that's how he almost ruined his laptop once was because of his delicious sweet falling on the keyboard. He noticed Ivan was eating a little slower and wondered why that would be because the ice cream was just going to melt. "You're supposed to eat ice cream before it melts." he pointed out frowning a little.

"Da?" he asked innocently as some of it dropped on the table. Ivan reached for a napkin and cleaned it up. "I just don't usually eat frozen things da." he explained.

"Okay…" started Gilbert trying to think of something to say as he was still eating. "You have sisters right?" he asked.

"Da, Katyusha is older and Natalia is younger." he answered trying to think of a question of his own. "Why do you call your brother west?"

"I like to be known as a Prussian since I was born in east Germany and he was born in west so it makes sense." he smiled playing with one of the shakers.

Ivan nodded his head and finished his ice cream instantly being pulled outside. "Gil, where are we going now?" he asked laughing a little because he liked to see he was having a good time.

"I was just tired of sitting there." he shrugged letting him take the lead again when they got outside.

"How about we go to the park then da?" he asked beginning to take him there.

Gilbert really didn't mind and for some reason was finding Ivan's company to be actually nice for once. They soon got to the park and the albino was looking around seeing as it was getting dark but a lot of people were still here. "I haven't been here in awhile." he stated.

"Da? Do you not get out? Are you trying to get fat on me krolik." teased Ivan smiling widely at him.

Gilbert blushed and pushed at him glaring. "Fuck off!" he snapped and tried to walk ahead but was followed behind easily.

"But you would be cute no matter what you looked like da." Ivan stated putting a hand on his shoulder making Gilbert stop.

_Why does he keep saying things like that?_ Gilbert bit his lip and began walking but not as fast.

Ivan smiled happy to see that he wasn't that angry at him anymore. "Da, I am glad you are making this easy." he pointed out catching back up to him.

"Why the hell does everyone think I can't actually be fucking nice for once!" he snapped at him glaring again.

"But I did believe in you da. I've noticed that you're not like what everyone exactly says, you can actually be nice, you are _very_ cute, and I find it very interesting to talk to you." declared Ivan smiling genuinely at him.

Gilbert felt his heart beat a little faster and his face heat up creating a small blush as usual. He soon snapped out of it and glared at him but with no effect because the blush was a darker red than usual. "Shut it stupid bear."

"Aww, you are even cute when you are angry!" he exclaimed pulling him into a tight hug again.

"What the hell? Let me go you bastard!" he flailed trying to get free until he felt Ivan tug a little at his ear.

"Da, you need to be calm more krolik!" smiled Ivan widely as Gilbert became a little calmer after he stroked his ears and pulled away the instant he wasn't yelling anymore.

Gilbert glared at him turning to walk away. "I don't know why I did this!" Ivan laughed following behind him and when he tried to see if his fingers still had that certain… aroma. He knew that there was something else to keeping Gilbert safe harder when that distinct smell was on his fingers again.

* * *

Hey…I kind of lost my inspiration near the end of this because I'm feeling kind of sad today. I'm just mostly worried so I'll soon get over it and continue working on this because this is for my friend and I hope she can read this tonight~!


	11. Progress

Progress

"Would this technically be called progress?" asked Francis watching Ivan follow Gilbert and the albino was doing pretty much nothing but yelling at the Russian.

"I am not sure." sighed Antonio as he watched his friend once again turning around wondering why the taller man had to keep following him.

Francis did notice that Ivan could get closer to Gilbert, well shoulder touching close and before that wasn't even possible. He knew then that the date went as well as he thought because it seemed like even though Gilbert looked angry he was happy. It was of course the ears that were giving it away so quickly because if he was angry they wouldn't be bouncing, they would be twitching. "Oui, I think that they might actually be more than friends now."

"Si~, it looks like it but if we brought it up to him he'd obviously deny it." smiled Antonio before seeing Lovino again. "Lovi~!" shouted the Spaniard running over to envelop the cute little Italian into a tight hug.

"Fucking tomato bastard let me go!" he yelled instantly trying to get free.

Francis always knew how to make the hot head calm down because if he was near, he always clung to Antonio. It was probably because he has heard some of the things about the trio and wanted to make sure, even though he wouldn't say it out loud easily, that his boyfriend wasn't being molested by the biggest pervert in school. "Bonjour Lovino~." he smiled instantly getting the reaction he knew he would.

Lovino glared at him turning to drag Antonio away. "Back off you wine bastard!"

Gilbert's eye was twitching knowing that Ivan was following him everywhere. Just because they had class first hour didn't give him permission to follow him literally everywhere! He yelled at him even and thanks to blushing so quickly from what he said it never worked. _What the hell is wrong with me? I used to not blush at all…_ In truth he did kind of like the change because he was always being complimented which didn't help other people because he felt like no one could knock him down after the compliments Ivan gave. _What does that mean exactly anyway?_ He barely opened his eyes in time to see Ivan somehow standing in front of him. "What the hell?" he snapped knowing he was behind him not too long ago.

"You are going the wrong way to class and the bell has rung da." explained Ivan innocently grabbing his hand and dragging him back to class.

"I don't need fucking help!" he snapped at him but once again he was blushing and following instead of getting angry and fighting. _Something _is_ wrong with me._

Ivan smiled and ignored the outburst as he dragged him into class and to his chair. "Da, I was wondering if you would come to your thinking place?" he asked because he would like to ask him something.

"Why should I go see you?" asked Gilbert glaring at him. He was tired of him trying to always talk to him but he liked it at the same time.

"Because I was wanting to see Gilbird and I bet he hasn't seen that place yet either." pointed out Ivan.

Gilbert nodded slowly knowing he had a point and sighed figuring he probably gave in too easily again. "Ja tonight will be fine." he stated.

"That is good~." he exclaimed before the teacher glared at them to be quiet now.

* * *

"So, how was your date?" asked Francis since Antonio was off wooing his little Italian.

"Horrible." he lied actually having a lot of fun and they both learned a great deal about each other as well.

Francis smirked and slipped an arm around his waist. "Oh… so you two didn't have a little extra fun?" he asked moving to breathe on his ear lightly.

Gilbert shivered and pushed at the Frenchman. "Fuck off." he growled sitting down to eat his lunch.

"Now, tell me how it really went." stated Francis already making it obvious if that he kept telling lies he would molest him more.

"Look nothing happened you fucking pervert." Gilbert told him glaring at him. "Why the hell are you so interested anyway?"

"No reason~." he smirked. Gilbert glared at him moving to go sit with Matthew and hopefully mooch off on some of his pancakes.

* * *

Gilbert was home and of course was told to clean his room so he decided to get that done before he headed off to his thinking place. He got it clean and approved by Ludwig as he grabbed Gilbird to go with him because even Ivan needed to see just how awesome his bird was. The sun was even setting at the time and he was talking with Gilbird as he made his way over to the playground. Of course since he had his new bird he barely paid attention to anything and didn't notice that someone was following him. He went over and sat down on the swing letting Gilbird fly around and get used to the area.

The man who was following Gilbert just happened to be Henry. It actually took him a little longer to find out where Gilbert lived than what he thought it would take. He found out a couple things about him that were of course important. Gilbert had a couple friends that were always around him during school, his bruder was always near him at his house, and the bear had apparently something with the rabbit. _It looks like I will definitely have to take the bear with to get him because the only time he was really out of the house was with Ivan._ Just on cue the Russian came up from behind Gilbert and embraced him. Either Gilbert was deaf or just didn't pay attention because it looked like he nearly jumped out of his skin. _Definitely be easy to get him but the bear…_ Henry thought it was enough scoping for the night and left.

Ivan smiled widely getting the job done perfectly. "Da, you are just so cute~!" he exclaimed tightening his grip. That was until he saw a yellow bird start chirping in his face. He tilted his head and let go of his krolik to grab the bird. Gilbird didn't move from his grasp as Ivan petted it lightly. "It is almost as cute as you da!" he smiled widely at him.

Gilbird chirped a few times snuggling into his palm. The bird knew a lot more than Gilbert knew for damn sure because he could tell that the German liked the Russian more than he let on. How he knew was still a mystery but at least he could tell that he meant well. "That's a first, usually he pulls on people's hair when he first meets them." stated Gilbert looking at the two but smiled a little. It was actually really awesome to see his bird finally warm up to someone right away. Then he remembered who it was making him mentally slap himself to get out of it. He doesn't like Ivan like that, he only saw him as friend, if he even deserved that much but then again he did end up in his thoughts a lot lately.

"He reminds me of you!" he stated watching him fly and perch himself on Gilbert's head.

"How does he do that?" he asked wondering what kind of new compliment he had now. _How can he come up with so many so quickly anyway?_

"Da, he has freedom, but at the same time forced to follow rules. He also is really cute but of course it can't beat my krolik~." Ivan smiled at him earning a little blush. "Also because you are easily captured."

"I'm not that easily captured dammit!" he yelled at him pushing at him to go to the playground part before being, as Ivan would put it, captured again. "Let go!" he flailed trying to get out of his grasp. Gilbird did nothing but chirp happily on his head a few times before flying around them.

"See, even your bird agrees with us da." Ivan pulled him back to where he was sitting on the swing and moved Gilbert to his lap.

"Gilbird, his name is Gilbird and he does not agree!" Gilbert flailed trying to get off his lap. However when he heard Gilbird chirp and saw that he was perched on Ivan's head instead… he knew now that he was outnumbered. "What the hell Gilbird!" The bird just continued to chirp and nuzzle into Ivan's hair.

Ivan smiled widely and began to swing lightly. "This is actually peaceful da?" he asked.

Gilbert was going to argue but he was kind of right because there was never any kids around this time and he found out that he was actually a pretty good seat as well. _Why do I have to notice this stuff now anyway?_ He crossed his arms kind of throwing a fit but not really because his lap was comfy. "Ja, it is peaceful." he agreed looking around.

"I do not care how much you deny it but you are adorable and cute~." Ivan stated serious now looking at him.

"I don't care how many times you say it, I won't agree." Gilbert replied defiantly.

Ivan shook his head and cupped his chin to have the albino look at him before softly kissing him on the lips. Gilbert froze up and at first pushed at him but felt Ivan tighten his grip a little on his chin to make him stay. He pulled the German closer to his body feeling his chest fully against his own as he deepened the kiss. _He is much quieter this way but I also want to stay like this._

Gilbert didn't know why he wasn't trying harder to get away from him let alone grab his coat tightly to make sure he stayed close. He soon kissed him back just as Ivan deepened the kiss and felt Ivan's hands begin to rub his lower back lightly. The albino shivered as the Russian began nibbling lightly on his lower lip. _What the hell is going on? I don't like him like this…right?_ Gilbert soon gave into the feeling of just going with it and opened his mouth a little to meet Ivan's tongue halfway wrestling with it.

_I'm so happy that he is responding._ Ivan kept the kiss but moved him just enough so his legs were around him and they could be as close as possible to each other. His hands slowly moved to his hips and rubbed little circles as their kiss became rougher. He smiled into the kiss and slowly worked one hand underneath the albino's shirt to run his hand across his stomach.

Gilbert shivered at the touch and moved his arms around him really beginning to like this. He soon felt Ivan's lips and tongue leave his mouth as they were replaced on his neck sucking and biting at his pulse. He bit his lip moving to put his head into the crook of Ivan's neck. _How did I end up liking him?_

Ivan continued the ministrations on Gilbert's neck trying to elicit even a small moan as his other hand snuck up his shirt to feel his chest and back. _He has really soft skin…_ He was happy that they're relationship has stepped up another level and he slowly moved his hands back to his tail.

"Nein." Gilbert said finally snapping out of the trance and pulled away barely remembering the incident at the arcade.

"But we need to figure out what your soft fluffy tail does da!" reasoned Ivan blinking at his forcefulness.

"Nein." Gilbert stressed crossing his arms.

Ivan sighed and pecked his lips. "Da, I will leave your very cute looking tail alone no matter how much I want to touch it." he said kissing him deeply. Gilbert hesitated at first but soon returned it.

* * *

Yes, my inspiration wasn't gone for long and I'm glad you guys are still keeping up with and your reviews are much appreciated~! I love to hear what you guys have to say and something may be happening soon to make things more interesting~. In my opinion, with the pRussia pairing, Gilbird is evil. o_o


	12. Questions

Questions

Gilbert was confused about last night because he didn't want to stop kissing or let go of Ivan. It was something he never really had before because he never wanted to stay with anyone over a long period of time. Except now as he was walking to his first hour class, all he could think about was last night. His mind was so trapped into the memory he ran into someone. He quickly looked up actually expecting to see Ivan but instead there was Francis. "Your mind is somewhere else today isn't it?" he asked bending down to help his friend up.

"No, I just wasn't looking up." he lied glaring at him a little. Gilbert continued on his way to class now with Francis beside him.

"Have you begun to settle down?" Francis asked smirking a little at the sudden tension shown through Gilbert's ears.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Gilbert raising an eyebrow. He really was hopeless when it came to romance because he never really thought of anyone else but himself.

Francis laughed a little opening the door for the two of them to get in the classroom. "Do you like Ivan?" he asked deciding to start small and work his way up.

"Uh… not really." he said biting his lip because he wasn't really expecting him to ask that but then again this was Francis. "Why the hell are you prying?" he snapped glaring at him.

"Because I am your friend and I want to make sure mon ami is doing well~." Francis smiled over at him as they sat down at their desks.

Gilbert's glare hardened and turned to face the front. He was happy that this time he didn't start with Ivan in the first class of the day seeing as Francis was trying to pry into things again. The albino decided to see if he would be able to ignore the rest of the questions because he really didn't need his friend prying in and trying to 'help' because his help never went well. All he could think of was trying to turn it away from him and to someone else. "How are you doing with Arthur?" he asked.

Francis was a little caught off guard by the question because none of his friends have asked him in awhile. "Oui it's rather difficult to get him to open up. It's worse than Lovino because all Lovino does is head butt and curse. Mon petit lapin throws all that he can at me." he explained knowing the last time he tried to get too personal he ended up in the nurse's office with a nearly broken nose. The Frenchman would've continued but remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "What were you thinking about earlier? There was something obviously on your mind if you didn't even notice your friend." he pointed out hoping to catch him off guard this time.

"I was just thinking." Gilbert stated.

"Gilly, you hardly think." he reminded him.

"I do too think!" he snapped.

_Great, I'm getting him worked up, he usually lets slip anything on his mind when he's flustered._ "Do you like Ivan? It's a rather simple question." shrugged Francis.

Gilbert hated how he pointed out that it was a rather simple question. It was the fact that he didn't want to admit it even though last night his body pretty much did. "Yeah…" he mumbled looking off to the side so he didn't have to see Francis's smirk.

Francis did of course smirk and remembered that he really didn't put up a blog before going to bed last night. "Did you go out with Ivan again?" he asked.

"Not… really…" Gilbert answered because all they did was go to his thinking place and well… kissed. He couldn't help but blush at the memory and of course Francis caught it.

"Ah, so what happened last night mon ami?" Francis asked seeing the blush darken slightly.

"Nothing!" he snapped just a little too quickly still blushing. Gilbert knew his body betrayed him easily when it came to things he didn't want others to know and for some reason he couldn't stop blushing about anything with Ivan especially because of what happened last night. "Nothing happened, I just went to my thinking place an…" he started before seeing Francis's smirk grow wider.

"I know Ivan lives near there and your bruder told me about when Ivan said he visits you there. So, are you going to tell me what happened or should I ask Ivan?" he asked.

Gilbert was torn between a couple decisions before going to punch him but was stopped by Mr. Karpusi walking in and the class had to be quiet. _Francis better not fucking ask Ivan…_

* * *

Ivan really didn't know why Gilbert forced him not to talk to Francis because he knew he would be helpful now. He really needed some advice on how to make Gilbert stop being so tense. The Russian was happy though that Gilbert had agreed to come too, well he thought of it as their place now, every day. It was relaxing to swing with the German on his lap and it was especially nice when he let him kiss him last night. Gilbert was letting him kiss him more but he still wouldn't let him touch his tail. That was bugging him because he didn't care when it came to his ears so did he find out about his tail without him knowing? _I hope not because that tail is so soft~! I was hoping to be the one to help him with that._

Henry was watching Ivan wondering how he was going to get him to come with. He had another person taking care of Gilbert because he was more experienced and needed to deal with the bear. The man decided to stay in the bushes and looked across the street seeing his companion hiding in the small forest area right next to the park. _It should go according to plan._

Gilbert walked up surprised to see that Ivan was there first and walked over to him. "You beat me this time." he noted as the Ivan pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't you ever get enough hugs?" he exclaimed.

"Nyet, I like hugging you because you are so cute!" Ivan stated tightening his grip a little before letting him go. "Da, I'm glad you are coming like you said." he smiled at him.

"Well I said I would…" he mumbled looking off to the side. It was still kind of embarrassing how he actually didn't like looking weak in front of Ivan. Gilbert sighed and went over to one of the spinning chairs. He sat on it twirled around trying to go as fast as he can without falling off.

Ivan watched him for a few seconds before going onto another one of them and copying his actions. "This is fun da?" he asked not going that fast.

Gilbert stopped his spinning and let his world stop moving before looking at Ivan smirking. "I bet you I can stay up longer than you can while dizzy." he dared his smirk only growing at Ivan's slight confusion.

"Da?" Ivan asked not completely sure.

"Just spin as fast as you can. When I say stop stand up and try to stay on your feet the longest." he explained getting ready to start.

Ivan nodded getting the gist of the game but then smiled widely. "What do I get if I win da?"

"If you win…" he mumbled trying to think of something.

"Da, how about another kiss?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

"That's fine and if I win I get…" Gilbert started trying to think of anything that he would want from the Russian. "You can't hug me for a whole day." Ivan blinked knowing it would be hard for him but nodded. Gilbert counted down and they both began spinning. The Russian's vision was beginning to get really bad and closed his eyes. "Stop!" yelled Gilbert getting up followed behind by Ivan.

The first thing Ivan noticed when he opened his eyes he could barely tell where the ground was and tried to take a few steps nearly falling right away. Gilbert was having the same amount of trouble as well moving just a tad bit faster than Ivan. "Da…" he mumbled trying to stay on his feet feeling the world tilt slowly to the left. Ivan was leaning over and nearly fell before he straightened up.

"Fall dammit." demanded Gilbert flailing his arms a bit as he about fell himself. Their senses slowly came back to them but Gilbert wasn't going to be satisfied with a tie. "Again." They both maneuvered back to their seats and spun again.

Ivan this time was off first and almost falling just trying to get off. Gilbert was taking it slower than last time and focused on Ivan. They both tried walking and Gilbert fell first on his back. "Da, I win!" Ivan exclaimed letting himself fall next to Gilbert.

"Bastard cheated…" he mumbled closing his eyes.

"Nyet, I did not." Ivan stated moving to kiss his cheek.

"Are you two alright?" asked a somewhat familiar voice looking down at them.

Gilbert opened his eyes and saw Henry. "Ja… just a little competition."

Ivan nodded in agreement now trying to come to his senses because he still didn't trust this man. He sat up looking at Henry wondering how he knew they were here in the first place. "How did you know we were here da?" he asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Henry didn't miss the suspicion but knew once they had Gilbert Ivan wouldn't be much of a problem. "I was walking by to go to work and noticed you two were here. It looked like at first you guys were drunk and two kids who are drunk does not go well in public." he explained trying to make it sound like what he was doing was to help make sure nothing bad happened to them.

Gilbert tried to get up and was helped by Henry. For some reason Ivan didn't like that and quickly stood up faster to pull Gilbert to him. There was just _something_ nagging at him about Henry. "Da, we were about to leave anyway." he stated beginning to pull Gilbert with him.

"Wh… what?" exclaimed Gilbert pulling away from Ivan. "We were having fun? What is your problem?" This situation for some reason was reminding him of his bruder being overprotective.

"Da, Gil, please don't be mad I just wanted to hug you." he smiled a little lying because he did win so he was going to be able to get another kiss _and_ get to still hug him.

Gilbert blinked realizing that he did have a point. "Ja, well I think we should go back home, I forgot to feed Gilbird…" he thought knowing his bird even annoyed him when he wasn't fed.

Henry stayed off to the side as the two teens turned around forgetting about him. He signaled the guy and so when Gilbert walked by where his partner was hiding he jumped out and held a rag to Gilbert's face. Ivan whipped around seeing Gilbert fall behind. He saw a fox and Henry lifting his body up. "Hey, don't fucking touch him!" he snapped quickly walking over to them instantly getting angry.

"Don't worry you can come with us to make sure we don't do anything too bad." Henry suggested smiling widely at him. Ivan's eye twitched and was about to say something else but because of his anger toward the fact they were touching his krolik, he didn't realize the driver had gotten behind him and held a cloth to his mouth.

_Nyet!_ Ivan tried to pull away but was too late as his body fell limp as well. They both worked together to get them in there and got in the car.

Henry smiled seeing as that everything did go just as planned. He took out his phone and made a call.

* * *

Kidnapping anyone? Yeah…it was going to happen sometime and Henry is an evil wolf, evil. I hope you guys enjoyed the update and don't kick me too much for having Gilbert being kidnapped. 8D… Your guys' reviews are hilarious as well and I love reading them~!


	13. Cute Things

Cute Things

Gilbert couldn't really remember if he did get back home or not but he didn't care and cuddled more into the blankets. It was warm and usually when someone woke up in the morning it was fucking cold. So he decided that he was just going to stay in the blankets until his bruder yelled at him to get up. He turned over about to fall back to sleep when the door to his bedroom opened. "Gilbert?" His eyes snapped open knowing that wasn't his bruder's voice. Gilbert could tell the owner of the voice was moving to the bed and reached out to shake him awake. "Gilbert?" called the voice one more time.

"The drug might still be affecting him because he will be sluggish." explained another voice near the door.

_I know that one… it's Henry._ Gilbert decided to see what would happen if he continued to pretend to be asleep.

"Hopefully we didn't give him too much or Sterne won't be too happy." stated the other man pulling the blankets off Gilbert making the teen jump at the sudden rush of cold air.

"So he is awake." smiled Henry walking into the room to look at Gilbert.

Gilbert sat up looking at the two confused as to what was going on. It was ten times colder than at his house and it almost seemed the room was underground seeing as it didn't have a window or anything. The last thing he could remember as his body began to wake up more from the drug was that he was with Ivan. "Where am I?" he asked.

Henry moved to the dresser and pulled out some clothes putting them on the bed. "You will need to change into these so you can meet your boss. So right now you are in one of the many rooms Cute Things have inside the building." he explained continuing to smile softly so he didn't catch on what their business was actually yet.

"I don't need to get a job right now." he frowned a little at the door. He was beginning to wonder where Ivan could be.

"Well I still would like you to meet the boss just in case you do choose." Henry pointed out.

Gilbert bit his lip still wanting to know where Ivan was first but looked at the clothes. They even had a hole in the pants for his tail. _Once I meet this guy, all I have to do is leave anyway._

* * *

Ivan didn't have the best of awakenings. He opened his eyes seeing as he was in a more underground kind of place. The bad thing was when he tried to move to go find Gilbert he couldn't move his arms very far. He looked down at his wrists seeing as they were shackled to the wall. His eyes narrowed and pulled at the chain trying to see if he could somehow pull them from the wall but had no luck just yet. _What does this company do to the point they needed to kidnap Gilbert?_ No matter how many times he tried to think good things none of them would seem right. After all, if a kidnapping was involved nothing could come of it.

The door to the room opened up and in walked the fox that helped capture Gilbert and him. "I see you are awake as well." he stated moving to turn on the light to show that it was at least a bedroom.

"Where is Gil da?" he instantly asked wanting answers and Gilbert back in his arms safely.

"He is going to be our new employee soon." the fox smiled at him getting out a needle and filling it with a bottle that he produced from his coat.

"Nyet, he will not work here." Ivan stated pulling at his chains again still finding the chains weren't giving in easily.

"You have no say in that matter." the man stated before walking over and quickly injected the liquid into Ivan's body. He was the medical personnel for the people at 'Cute Things' so he knew how to drug people and heal them quickly. The fox unshackled Ivan and even though he would be able to fight back the moment the second shackle came undone from the wall but found his body to be unresponsive. "It's the fastest acting muscle relaxer. It doesn't last long however." he stated as he moved Ivan on the bed and shackled him to the headboard.

Ivan was furious. This was ridiculous at how easy he was captured and let these people take away his krolik. "Da, you will regret this." he spat glaring at the man as his aura turned dark, darker than normal.

The man at first jumped away but soon brushed it off. "You won't be seeing him for awhile, at least, not until he has made it through his first auction." he smirked a little before leaving.

_Auction?_ Ivan was at first confused but once he figured out now what they were planning on doing it only boiled the anger in his stomach more.

* * *

Gilbert looked back seeing Henry leaving the room and wondering where this 'boss' was because so far he was the only one in the room. "So you are Gilbert?" asked obviously someone in the room but the German couldn't see him.

"Ja…" he answered a little confused because he wasn't sure on what to do. Gilbert had seen other people in the building walking around but they all looked distant in a way. The other thing he noticed was that a lot of them, as rare as they come, were preys. _I'm the only rabbit though…_

The chair behind the study turned to reveal Sterne. "I'm glad to see that you have finally come here Gilbert. We were really hoping that he we would be able to work with you." he stated smiling innocently. As a fox, he was good at looking innocent, sly, evil, or anything that the occasion calls for.

"Uh… actually, I'm only here to see what I would be doing because I don't really need to get a job anymore." stated Gilbert looking at him.

"How rude of me, I forgot to tell you my name, its Sterne Marshall and I own the business Cute Things." explained Sterne smiling wider ignoring the albino's statement.

"I know but I don't need…" started Gilbert trying to explain but only got cut off by Sterne's next move.

Sterne stood up and walked over to him staring intensely at the albino as he took in the teen's appearance. Gilbert was wearing the special clothes he would be wearing for tonight's auction. A very tight shirt hugging every small curve and even the lines of his muscles could be vaguely seen through the shirt. It was even a low cute shirt so he could show off his collarbone and even though the shirt wasn't black, the color was dark enough to show just how pale the German's body was. His pants helped ensure anyone who was looking at him or trying to flirt with him that he couldn't hide any sort of excitement from the encourager and left no room for imagination. The clothing was especially picked out for him since this would be one of their better and most anticipated auction in a long while. It was only because no one knew what the rabbit's tail and ears would do and rabbits were also known for having a lot of sex.

"Listen, our business auctions off prey to people who come here looking for a good one night stand." he stated deciding that it was time for Gilbert to know what he has gotten into. "You are our new star attraction whether you want to be or not."

Gilbert really had no words to say just yet and his jaw dropped slightly. He recovered quickly though looking at the door wondering if Henry was waiting right outside it._ I need to find Ivan and get the fuck out of here…_ His thought process was cut off however as Sterne gripped his chin hard to make him look up at him.

"You won't be able to leave because we have our ways with the cops. You will be sold tonight _and_ you will of course behave. If not, we can easily put you in the same position that Ivan is in right now." Sterne threatened keeping a smile on his face the whole time.

"What's happened to Ivan?" he asked a little weak because this was the first time his life was being pretty much threatened and to top it off the person he was beginning to really like was also in trouble.

"Nothing bad of course because he just recently woke up but has been subdued for now." waved off Sterne pushing him out of the room. "Now you need to get ready for tonight so you might want to be ready for anything. Some customers just like having a trophy but some can get _very_ rough." he whispered into Gilbert's ear before opening the door and pushing him into Henry.

"Time to go back to your room." stated Henry grabbing Gilbert's arm this time nearly dragging him down the hall.

Gilbert didn't want to be here in anymore and tried to get out of his grasp. "Can you tell me at least where Ivan is?" he asked hoping to distract him but the grip on his arm only tightened.

Henry shook his head before shoving him roughly back into his room. "You will not be able to see Ivan anymore. We have ways to prepare you for tonight so if you would like some experience, just call on the phone." he explained going to leave but then opened the door again. "That phone only calls one number."

Gilbert bit his lip as the door closed and laid back on the bed. _How am I going to get the hell out of here?_

* * *

Ivan was still trying to get feeling back into his limbs because he really didn't want anything to happen to Gilbert. He wasn't really caring about his own being right now just wanting his krolik to be safe. The Russian was focusing on moving his fingers and toes first. He couldn't even really move his head anymore. _If anything happens to my krolik, I will make sure everything is paid back ten times._ He glared at the wall and continued trying to move slowly being able to move his fingers.

Henry stopped by Ivan's room seeing as the bear was still immobile. _I hope they gave him the right dosage or he will be a problem later on._ He continued on his stroll checking on some of the other auctions that would be going on tonight. Every one of them seemed to be healed properly so they would be in top shape. _That reminds me… I need to talk to Sterne about what Gilbert's kink should be…_

Sterne was walking around making sure everything was being set up right and the new programs had the special about their new attraction, Gilbert. He looked over the ad seeing as it was a good representation but then realized he forgot an important detail. _What should be Gilbert's kink?_ He began thinking about knowing he was German and a lot of times, people from Germany liked BDSM.

"Excuse me sir." stated Henry bowing a little in front of him.

"Yes?" he asked closing the program.

"What is Gilbert's kink?" he asked. "I forgot to ask before I had the programs made up." he explained knowing he would get into some trouble for that.

"BDSM." Sterne instantly answered. "Get the new programs made up quickly, we do open in three hours." he stated.

Henry nodded and walked off knowing that with that particular kink, Gilbert will need more time to recover. _It doesn't matter he will be bringing in the most revenue._

* * *

So…how do you like the business runs? They're not really nice but are they really supposed to be? I hope you guys still like my little twist and I don't get kicked too hard for it. Thanks for the reviews and for keeping up with my crazy mind XD.


	14. Rescue

Rescue

Ivan had no idea really how much time had passed since the last person was in his room but it didn't matter because he was beginning to be able to move his whole body. _I just need to get at least one hand free._ He continued to focus on only his arms to get them awake and moving. The Russian could now move his arm from his elbow and below. _Just a little more…_ A noise was heard outside his door and he instantly had his whole body relax so it looked like the drug was still affecting him. Once the sounds began moving past him he instantly began trying again. _I will not let them hurt you Gilbert._

* * *

Gilbert wouldn't admit it out loud but because of his tense figure and ears, it was obvious he was scared. He didn't know what he was going to do or how to get the hell out of there. Every time he tried to leave there was always someone magically there to make sure he couldn't leave his room. He bit his lip figuring they had a camera on him to make sure he was being a 'good boy'. _When does this so called auction start anyway?_ The German just really wanted it to be over with because then he could really escape. He pulled his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them. _I hope I can escape somehow because I've never…_ Gilbert shook his head to get the thought out and heard the door open making him jump.

"Gilbert, it's time to meet the other people that will be in the auction with you." stated Henry smiling innocently again.

_I hate how he smiles like that… It's not Awesome like Ivan's…_ "What do you mean?" he asked.

"There are other people being sold tonight other than you." he smirked going over to grab his arm only for the albino to pull away.

"I can fucking walk on my own." Gilbert glared at him moving to get off the bed. As much as his body told him not to go he had to because if he didn't something might happen to Ivan and he still had no idea where he was. _Hopefully he won't be in this too._

Henry lead Gilbert to a small room that seemed to be right before the main room that he was in before. He opened up the door and inside was about a few other people inside. They all shook a little when they saw Henry but all of their eyes locked onto Gilbert when he came in. "These are the other people that will be sold with you. It won't be the same group each time and a lot of them don't talk anymore." he explained turning to leave the room. "You have to stay in here until you are sold and taken to the winner's house."

The door closed and Gilbert saw that there was only a small light in the center of the room. Even though they all looked scared when he first came in they stayed in the dark like they didn't want to be seen. _I don't even want to think of what they have been through…_ Gilbert moved to the center of the room and sat down. He looked around the room one more time before pulling his knees to his chest and resuming the position he was in before Henry came to get him. His ears though as an added affect were drooping.

* * *

Ivan knew it had to be getting late and he could now move his arm. Now all he needed to do was break the headboard. He wouldn't care for the actual shackle part around his wrists yet, he just needed out of this room _now._ Ivan yanked his arm away from the headboard earning nothing. He growled and moved as far as he could away from the headboard and tried to yank his arm again. There was a popping sound and he bit his lip. _That was close…_ He looked at his arm knowing he barely just saved himself from dislocating it. _I need to be more careful._

* * *

Henry opened the door and looked over all of them. His grinned seeing where Gilbert was and knew he was scared since that's where every new prey went but the second time, he would definitely be in the dark hiding. He walked over and grabbed one of the others dragging him out. "Now remember, the better you smile, the more of a chance you will be sold to a nice person~." stated Henry smirking.

Gilbert watched them go and bit his lip harder. _Please let something happen…_ He scooted a little more into the darkness now beginning to get really afraid because there weren't that many people in the room. _How long do these things last anyway?_ He bit his lip but was soon answered at how fast the auctions went as Henry came back into the room fetching another person. _Why are they going so fast?_

* * *

Ivan was still struggling but being careful so as he didn't hurt his arm. As much as he didn't care what happened to him, that part had to wait until he was at least out of this room so he could save Gilbert properly. _Just one more tug should work._ He could move his body pretty much well enough now so all he needed to do was… A loud crack sounded in the room and at first Ivan froze up thinking it was his arm but when he looked back seeing that he finally got away from the headboard. Now being free from the headboard he instantly moved making one swift motion to get his other hand free. The shackles were going to be a problem but he would figure that out after he had Gilbert away from this place.

The Russian walked over to the door and was happy to see that it was unlocked. _They must have been really sure I wouldn't be able to get out._ He was still slow in general but if he moved a lot it should help him gain full movement of his body back. Ivan walked down the hallway finding that now it was eerily quiet. _I thought this is the time for them to work…_ He suddenly had the idea that he was too late and that made him pick up his pace.

The fox that was apparently the doctor of the company turned the corner and his eyes widened seeing Ivan was up and about. "You need to get back to the room." he stated quickly going over to him.

"Nyet." he glared at him ready to take his challenge. Ivan's aura was darkening as he moved closer to the man and the fox actually thought that he shouldn't have engaged him when he got close enough for Ivan to punch him in the gut. The fox was surprised at the strength and fell to the ground as Ivan smashed his elbow into the back of his head. "Don't touch my krolik again." he said before the other man passed out. Being a bear definitely had its advantages.

* * *

Gilbert didn't even notice that he was the last one in the room when Henry came back with a very wide smirk on his face. "Time for your premiere Gilbert." he stated going over and grabbed his arm. "You will definitely be the longest auction. Depending on how long you've been here is how quick the auction goes but seeing as you are new you will take a bit." Henry explained pulling him onto a stage with a curtain down. He made Gilbert sit on a chair and told him to sit still or he would pay.

There was obviously noise behind the curtain and by what he could tell there was still a good amount of people there to try and 'win' him. _I'm the last one too…_ Gilbert thought he could just feel himself pale a little because he really didn't want to be doing this but he still didn't know Ivan's condition. _Never thought I'd actually care for him…_ The curtain rose and Sterne walked out beginning his announcement. It was just as it was written in the pamphlet but it didn't matter, he could tell all of them pretty much wanted him because of the way they were staring at him.

"The Auction will now begin." announced Sterne looking down at Gilbert who could no longer keep the fright out of his face only making his smile grow.

* * *

Ivan hadn't met much resistance after the fox which in their case was good because if he met anymore it would only get worse. His anger was only growing as he continued to turn up nothing on his search for Gilbert. He was also beginning to worry slightly on the inside only making his anger envelope the worry. _Where is he?_ He at least knew enough to go to where it sounded like there was most noise.

* * *

"Twenty thousand!" yelled a reoccurring voice in the auction. Gilbert didn't like how long this was taking but at least it was giving time for someone to somehow help him out. He bit his lip not liking the look of the two guys that were last in the auction because they looked well built and scary at the same time.

"Thirty thousand!" retorted the other man.

Gilbert really didn't want to be sold and already had a few moments to where he would try to escape but every time he flinched he could feel the eyes boring more into him. _It has to be my ears…_ He's so happy that he wasn't forced to be turned around just yet or they would be staring at him even more. Of course Gilbert couldn't stop his ears from twitching at every new bid wishing that someone would just give up soon. _Someone has to be out there._

"Thirty four thousand!"

* * *

Ivan finally found where the auction was at. His eyes scanned the crowd seeing as it was only down to two bidders now. He didn't like this news and looked up at the stage seeing Gilbert pretty much scared out of his wits. _I need to help him._ He looked around the room once more seeing a door that looked like it went back stage. Even though he still had the shackles around his wrists no one seemed to notice anything different seeing as their focus was completely on Gilbert. _You won't be able to touch him. _As Ivan was moving through the crowd, thanks to his aura, all the people he passed shivered. Once he was backstage he looked over at where the albino was seeing as he was just getting tenser by the second. His eyes scanned the walls to see if he could find anything that would be helpful to him right now.

Gilbert's heart was beginning to race as the last bidder took his bid. _Don't let him win yet, don't let him win ye…_

"Sold to number seventy nine for forty five grand!" exclaimed Sterne hitting Gilbert's back making him jump in the air slightly.

Number seventy nine moved through the crowd to go and claim his prize already knowing exactly what he was going to be doing to the albino. Just as his foot stepped onto the stage however, Gilbert finally snapped out of his frightened daze. "Nein!" he yelled jumping out of the chair and tried to run away.

Sterne instantly caught the back of his t-shirt and pulled him tight to his chest. "You aren't going anywhere Gil~." he whispered into his ear making the teen shiver as number seventy nine smirked widely walking toward the two. Just as Gilbert was about to kick out, lash out or do anything in his power to get out of the place, the lights went out.

* * *

This update was kind of easy but hard because I'm at a con this weekend~! I'm also going to visit my grandma so the next update might be a day later, not sure. So, are you guys at least liking how it's leading up now? Because some of you were kind of angry at how the last one ended . . Don't worry, I will keep my promise if I made one to any of you~.


	15. Safe

Safe

Sterne tightened his grip on Gilbert when the lights went out and began heading backwards to make sure nothing would happen to his best prize. He was listening to the sounds around him hearing chains faintly. _What is that?_ Gilbert flailed trying to get free and was about to yell before feeling his ears being tugged. He bit his lip feeling it hurt more than anything else. It also didn't help that even though it hurt, it had the same effect of making him relax. "Good, now be quiet." he ordered hearing a thump just off to the side.

Ivan instantly began moving happy that he had Gilbert's scent that seemed to be very special and only came from his ears. He moved onto the stage and sensed the man that was about to take his krolik from him. The bear walked up presumably behind him and punched him in the head. There was a curse but he ignored it next stepping on what he could find first ending up being the man's stomach. The man lost the air in his lungs and coughed as Ivan smelled Gilbert getting farther from him. _Nyet!_ Ivan ran over to where he could smell Gilbert.

Gilbert heard quick footsteps and looked up in time to see dark outline coming toward them. He tried to get free only getting a tighter grip again. "Let go." he growled as a rush of air went by him.

Sterne thought he was going to be able to get away but just as he got the door open to escape he was hit in the side. He let go of Gilbert holding his side cursing. Since he couldn't see where the enemy was attacking he tried kicking out at darkness missing the unknown source. "Dammit, show yourself." he snapped.

"Nyet." growled Ivan slamming his fist into the back of his neck. He could hear a snap from the force of causing Sterne's head to snap forward. Ivan heard the body fall and kicked him in the side for good measure. After the body didn't move for a few seconds he looked around sniffing the air. "Krolik?" he asked softly.

Gilbert had moved away not sure of who it was but when he heard Ivan's voice he instantly went toward it. "Ivan?" he asked sounding happy and still slightly scared.

Ivan turned around pulling Gilbert into a tight hug squeezing him. "Da, I am so happy you are fine krolik."

"I have a name!" he snapped but didn't care moving to hug him back. Gilbert was just too happy to now be in arms that he actually trusted. He snuggled a little into him not caring as everyone was still trying to figure out what was going on in the crowd. A lot of the people however left the building when the lights went out because this wasn't exactly legal so they didn't want the cops to catch them. "Danke."

"You smell so sweet and so you will come with me now da." he smiled grabbing Gilbert's arm and pulling him to get off the stage. That is when the lights finally did come on and they blinked wondering what was going on. "Da?" he asked looking around seeing as mostly everyone was gone except a chosen few. Ivan began seeing some the guards were coming toward them and picked up Gilbert to throw over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Gilbert exclaimed before he felt Ivan running. He tried to look around and saw that he was hitting people with his free hand's chain. _He's seriously doing all of this for me…_

Ivan finally got to the door and began running away from the building. He was going to put as much space as he could between that place and his krolik. No matter what was going to happen he was going to tell the police and wondered if his sisters and Gilbert's brother were missing him. Of course Natalia was definitely missing him and he was pretty sure Ludwig would be missing Gilbert even though he could be annoying at times. "They didn't do anything to you da?" he asked concerned.

"No they didn't." he said still trying to figure out why he was caring so much about him to do this. Gilbert moved trying to show him that he wanted down and was soon put down in front of Ivan. "Why did you do that?" he asked looking straight at him.

"Because you are my krolik." Ivan smiled widely tilting his head.

Gilbert blushed a little and turned around to begin walking back home. "Well... you didn't have too!"

Ivan laughed a little and wrapped his arms around him from behind to bring him close to his chest. "Я всегда помогу моему маленькомуКролику в необходимости, потому что ялюблю его~." he stated kissing his neck lightly.

"What did you just say?" he asked shivering a little and looked back at him before he was kissed softly on the lips. Gilbert blinked but closed his eyes just going to enjoy this for now and kissed him back. _Okay, maybe I like him a lot more than at first._ He moved to face him wrapping his arms around him.

_He is getting more responsive~!_ Ivan smiled wider nibbling on his bottom lip lightly. He rubbed his back so happy to know that he was back and safe in his arms. The two continued to kiss before there was a yell from across the street.

"Where the fuck have you been?" snapped a very familiar voice. Reluctantly the two pulled apart and looked over seeing Ludwig nearly running over to them. Gilbert was ready to get punched by him really but was hugged, tightly, not as tight as Ivan, but pretty damn close. "Where?" he asked again softer this time.

Gilbert smiled happy to see his bruder did decide to be nice to him now and hugged him back. "Just with Ivan." he stated.

Ludwig looked over at Ivan and saw the shackles that were still on his wrists. "Then why does he have shackles on his wrist and…" he pulled away to get a better look at his bruder and blushed a little again. _It has to be the rabbit traits._ "Why are you in those clothes?" Ludwig asked.

Ivan looked at him now just realizing it as well. The clothes were a perfect fit for Gilbert and they even showed off his body more only making him _want_ him more as well. "Da, you look good Gil~."

"I do not! I'm going to go home and take these damn things off!" he exclaimed blushing a little at the way that Ivan seemed to stare more intensely at him. Gilbert really didn't need that either because his clothes were already tight enough, he didn't need anything else going through his mind to make them tighter.

"Not until you tell me what happened." Ludwig stated crossing his arms glaring at him.

Gilbert really didn't want too but sighed looking away giving a quick _small_ explanation of all what happened. "We got away though so it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" exclaimed the younger brother. "It does too matter! You could've been raped _or_ never seen again!" he yelled at him seeing his bruder flinch. Ludwig sighed trying to calm himself because right now yelling is not really what Gilbert needed, he needed comforting but by what he saw when he found him he looked comforted enough with Ivan. "Look, I will go call the police and you two can…" he started trying to think of something the two could do without being destructive. "Get the shackles off Ivan." Ludwig finished before walking away to the nearest payphone.

"Da, I'm just happy I got my krolik back." stated Ivan pulling Gilbert close to his chest again and nibbled on his ear.

Gilbert shivered and tried to push to get some space between them. "Did they hurt you?" he asked now remembering about the shackles because if he was tied up a lot of things could've happened to him.

Ivan shook his head looking down at the shackles trying to think of a way he could get them off. "Nyet, they did not but these are quite annoying da…" he said looking back up at him smiling innocently.

"Well, we need to get them off somehow." he said still worried though because he didn't like the idea that Ivan was captured and made to stay still like he was.

Just as he was about to grab the shackles and look at them Ivan caught one hand with his before grasping his chin with the other. "Da, it's fine, I have you again!" Ivan smiled widely.

Gilbert blushed and looked at everything _but_ Ivan. He would try and not worry about him but for some reason he already had a feeling he never would be able to not worry about him anymore. "Because I like him…" he said softly not realizing that this time it didn't stay in his thoughts.

Ivan blinked not sure if he had just heard what he think he had heard leave Gilbert's lips. "Da?" he asked looking at him leaning closer to him. He could see that the German was blushing but it was such an adorable blush that he barely restrained himself from kissing him deeply again. Instead he decided to just run his thumb lightly over his lips. "Did you mean me da?"

"Eh… what?" he asked caught a little off guard by what Ivan was doing still believing that he actually thought the very important secret thought.

"'Because I like him.' da?" he asked quoting his sentence from just a few seconds ago.

Gilbert couldn't help but freeze up seeing as he did accidentally say it out loud. "N… nein." Gilbert explained shaking his head not yet sure of those feelings yet.

Ivan frowned a little wanting to know and figured the only way he could do so was to kiss him again lightly on the lips. _I want to hear him say it again._ In all Ivan's life he never really had a relationship other than with his sisters because no one could seem to talk to him. They were all too scared either because of him or his sister. So when he saw Gilbert willingly wanting to argue, which now rarely happened, he took up on the first chance of actually communicating with someone that wasn't scared of him or his sister. He's still not exactly sure as to when he started liking Gilbert a lot more than a friend but it happened and he wanted to know if he felt the same way.

_I… I like him as a friend… but as a boyfriend?_ Gilbert kissed him back to take his mind off the thoughts that were swarming his head because it did seem like that out of all the times they got somewhat intimate Ivan was the one initiating it. So, even if he did admit that he may actually like the Russian _a lot_, he knew he wouldn't be turned down… or so he assumed. That was part of the reason why Gilbert never took up any relationship from before was because he was always afraid of being rejected so that's why he just kept to flirting and never committing but after tonight… He pulled away from the kiss with a dark flush across his cheeks because he finally answered the question that had been circling his head since their first kiss.

"Da?" asked Ivan looking at him searching his eyes hoping that he would say it, even if it wasn't toward him because he could at least hope it was.

"I…" started Gilbert before being pulled away from Ivan.

"We're going home now, I also called our parents and they are coming to visit tomorrow to make sure you're okay." stated Ludwig continuing to drag Gilbert away from Ivan.

"Hey wait, West!" he whined trying to get free because he actually had what the courage needed to say it and now it was just gone.

Ivan blinked confused as to what had just happened and also felt his heart get heavy because what if he was going to say that he liked someone else? What would he be able to do once learning that information? Maybe… he didn't want to hear it.

* * *

Aw...good chapter turns to somewhat sad chapter. I'm sorry but I really love it when the readers' have a bumpy ride with the story and never knowing what is going to happen. Hell, I haven't even told my friend all I have decided to do with this story. I stopped telling her after the sixth chapter so it's kinda killing her. Hope you guys enjoyed my update, sorry it was a day late, was sick, had con, and traveled back to college. Thanks for the reviews and everything~! P.S. I also just came up with the ending as I was typing it so…8D

**Translations:**

Я всегда помогу моему маленькомуКролику в необходимости, потому что ялюблю его.-I will always help my krolik in need because I love him.


	16. Parents

Parents

Gilbert really didn't like the idea of his parents coming back here. Not that he doesn't like them or gets along with them it's just, because of what had happened, he has no idea of what they have planned. His parents were also known to be overprotective at times and that is part of the reason why he hates it when people act like he's weak. _Except when Ivan does it… It feels different somehow._ He walked downstairs knowing that his parents were here because his bruder woke up him warning him.

Right as he entered the living room his mother attacked him with a big hug. She was average height, blonde hair, blue eyes, and her form was petite which is a miracle to him how his father that had such a bigger build than her hadn't broken her in half yet. "Gillie! I'm so glad to know that you are safe!" she exclaimed not even looking at him properly to see his tail and ears yet.

"Ouisa…" sighed his father looking on the scene from the couch. Now, Diedrick, he seemed to be the type that should be fighting instead of in business. He had the perfect strong build for fist to fist combat. Diedrick also had blonde hair and blue eyes standing at a much taller height then his wife. It almost seemed like Gilbert didn't belong to either of them because of his albinism. The only thing that he got from his parents was the smaller form of his mother.

"But dear! He could've been… he could've been…" cried Ouisa barely able to even say the words needed.

"Just calm down honey, you haven't even said anything about his animal traits yet." he pointed out. Diedrick definitely did see the change in Gilbert right away because he never thought of his sons cute until he saw Gilbert as he was now.

Ouisa blinked and calmed down looking at her son. It was only a few seconds before he was hugged tightly again and spun in a quick circle. The other thing about his mother was that she had a strength that shouldn't belong to woman of her size. "You look so adorable now! I never thought you could get any cute than you are now!" she exclaimed.

"M… mom!" Gilbert flailed trying to get out of the grasp and when he was free he took a deep breath of air. He decided to do the safe thing and went to sit down next to his bruder on the couch that was across from where his parents were sitting. "So, why did you guys decide to come here anyway? There's really no reason too since we can live by our…" started Gilbert before he was cut off.

"Nein, you two apparently can't live here safely. We trust you guys to keep doing well in school but we can't trust this city anymore." stated Diedrick looking at Gilbert intensely.

"Wait… what are you saying?" Gilbert asked not liking where this was going at all.

"We just want to make sure you will be safe." explained Ouisa looking down sadly because she remembered when they first moved out here. Gilbert didn't want to leave and nearly destroyed everything in this house.

Gilbert felt his heart being tugged because once again, his parents were going to make him move, right when he found someone he could trust. It was Roderich all over again except this time it felt a lot worse. "No…" he mumbled shaking his head.

Diedrick sighed rubbing his temples. "Gilbert, Ludwig, there is a chance you two will be moving back with us to Germany."

* * *

Ivan didn't like the idea that it was a weekend when they finally got out of the place because now he had to think of what Gilbert was about to say. _His brother is annoying._ He really needed to hear those words because his mind just kept thinking of other things he could and probably would say. It also didn't help that he knew the rumors surrounding him of how he never was in a relationship and avoided them constantly. Some people were even saying that is why he left Germany because of a friend of his Roderich asked him out or something. _I don't want it to be true…_ Ivan kept looking out the window and didn't even sense Natalia's presence like he usually did.

Natalia had noticed a huge difference this weekend with her brother. She had come in near contact of him at least ten times and he never noticed her until she spoke up. Usually by the time she turned down the same hallway or even opened the door to the room he was in he would begin freaking out and run away. This time, he seemed to be always lost in thought about something and he was eating less and less each day. She needed to figure out what was wrong with him so she could fix it because nothing should be bugging him like this. _Brother, I want you to be happy._

Ivan felt a hand on his arm and he looked over before paling. He was just about to get up and run before the grip tightened. "N… Natalia?" he asked.

"Big brother, why are you sad?" she asked looking right up to his eyes staring nearly into his soul.

"D… da?" Ivan said trying to get out of her grasp. He's always been afraid of his sister because she usually gets so possessive.

"Tell me." she pressed tightening her grip more on his arm.

Ivan shook his head and tried to get free again this time being pulled toward her. "Ny… nyet!" he exclaimed not wanting to talk about it to her.

"Natalia, please leave Vanya alone." pleaded Katyusha from the doorway.

Natalia glared at her really hating the fact that she was always the one that brother ran to and not her. She let go of his arm looking at Ivan for a few more seconds. "I'm always here for you." she said before quickly leaving the room.

Katyusha walked over to Ivan who was still shaking slightly and wrapped her arms around him to hug him tightly. He thought at least this time she didn't press his face into her chest because that was always embarrassing. "Vanya, Natalia is right, we both can tell there's something wrong." she stated pulling away and looking straight into his eyes.

Ivan sighed knowing that this time he won't be able to hide from her. "Da…" he mumbled looking back out the window not sure of how he could put it.

"Gilbert?" she asked hearing from a couple of her friends about the instances between the two. Katyusha knew why he wasn't talking to them about Gilbert because Natalia was very jealous and wanting of her brother's attention.

"Da…" mumbled Ivan as his face sunk a little more because he was trying to push the thoughts aside about him right now.

Katyusha sat on his bed looking over at him. "What's wrong? For what I've heard you both seemed to really like each other."

Natalia knew her sister would be able to get out what was wrong with Ivan so she stayed near the room to listen in. _Gilbert? That stupid rabbit… I will kill him._ She tightened her grip on the wall digging her nails a little into the wood.

"He… I thought…" started Ivan trying to figure out what would make him think what he was but nothing seemed to point to the bad outcomes. Gilbert really did seem to like him and he was beginning to think he was worrying too much.

"Thought?" asked Katyusha knowing that with everything like this she always had to take it slow with him.

"It sounded like he said he liked me." explained Ivan looking back at her still looking sad though. "But… I don't know if he meant me or someone else."

Katyusha tilted her head slightly trying to think of what he was meaning because she wasn't there. "Vanya, did he say that it was someone else?" she asked.

"Nyet." he said shaking his head and went back to looking out the window. "His brother pulled him away before he could say anything.

"Well then why don't you go over and talk to him! Vanya, every time I do see you around him, as rare as I do, you always smile so widely and seem to have so much fun. You can't just give up because of an unanswered question!" she exclaimed flailing a little. "I want my Vanya to by happy and he is so good for you!"

Ivan blushed and looked away knowing that he definitely did want to talk to Gilbert but he didn't know if he should go straight to him. "Nyet… he probably…" tried Ivan before being interrupted as he was engulfed into a tight hug this time being pushed into his sister's chest.

"Vanya! You will talk to Gilbert on Monday!" she demanded pulling him away ignoring the blush on his cheeks. "You need to talk to him Vanya."

"Da, I will then." he smiled a little at her.

* * *

Gilbert's parents were still here when he went to school on Monday. He was pretty much being stalked by his bruder wherever he went because his parents didn't want him to be alone. They also forbade him to go anywhere over the weekend. _I want to talk to Ivan…_ He bit his lip as he remembered that his parents were pretty much resolved on the fact of making Ludwig and him come back with them to Germany. When he left Germany he made a mistake as to not talk with Roderich and he really didn't want to screw that up with Ivan, he didn't even want to go!

Ludwig looked over at his bruder and sighed knowing exactly what he was going through. For once he was actually able to keep quiet and calm when he walked in on a couple making out. The couple part is a lie because he knew his bruder never got into relationships but it was a little surprising to see him kissing Ivan. "Gilbert…"

"Nein." growled Gilbert not wanting to talk to his family right now. Gilbert didn't want to move and this time, he was going to do his best to make sure it didn't happen. He was so wrapped into his thoughts he didn't notice Ivan stepped in front of him.

The German would've fallen if Ivan didn't catch him this time smiling widely. "Privet Gil~."

Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts hearing Ivan's voice and looked up at him blushing a little. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out and he quickly escaped down the hall not even saying hello. _I can't talk to him! Why can't I tell him?_ For some reason all he felt when he looked at Ivan was heartbreak. He needed to tell him and talk to him about what was going to happen but it was happening again. Gilbert knew he liked him a lot but how could he tell him when all he felt was sadness when he looked at him. _It's _their_ fault again._ He was really beginning to hate his parents.

"Da…" Ivan said confused as he watched Gilbert take off. _Is that a no?_ He felt his heart begin to sink again and looked back at the albino's brother seeing him shaking his head. The Russian was completely confused as to what was going on because if he was going to answer him and say yes it was him, he would've stayed right? So since he took off does that mean he doesn't want to see him anymore? _Was it a lie?_

* * *

Sad chapter is sad again. Sorry guys but I couldn't let them get off easy after getting away from Cute Things. Of course though every parent would be protective of their kids but his parents are just being mean in my opinion. Anyway, I hope you guys still like this even though Ivan is sad making me sad too QAQ. Thanks for the reviews~!


	17. Threaten

Past

Ivan was still confused after another day of being turned down and ignored completely by Gilbert. It was really starting to bug him and get to him because his food consumption was down more than when he would usually get depressed. Gilbert seemed to have even more of an effect on Ivan's life than what he would have thought as well. His thoughts kept going back to the time where it seemed like was going to answer him and every time he tried to fill in words it was still only someone else's name. Ranging from his own close friends to the man he left in Germany. _Da? Maybe I should ask Francis and Antonio about that incident… Maybe that will help me get over what is obvious to come._

Francis was of course following his cute little Englishman because his reactions were so adorable. "Oui, the only reason I'm so vulgar is because everything I say is everything I would do with you if we were alone~." he stated moving to quickly capture Arthur before he could escape into his next class.

"Bloody hell wanker let go!" snapped Arthur tearing at his arms and flailing trying to get him to let go.

"Non, why would I let go of mon petit lapin?" he asked moving to nibble on the smaller blonde's ear.

Arthur cursed and felt himself beginning to blush before he could successfully elbow the Frenchman in the side. He felt the arms that had him captured let go giving him time to push away from Francis. "Keep your fucking hands to yourself." he glared at him before escaping into his class.

"Mon chéri is still so stubborn…" Francis mumbled rubbing his side where the Englishman's elbow connected with his side. He turned around to go back to his class before seeing Ivan right behind him. Normally, he wouldn't be scared of Ivan but for some reason, when he saw the way the Russian was looking at him, made his heart stop and his body temperature drop. "Ou… oui?" he asked.

"Gilbert, what is wrong with Gilbert?" he asked as his hands clenched slightly. Ivan was actually getting to the point of forcing the albino to talk to him but maybe if he could at least find out what was wrong from Francis he wouldn't have to hurt his krolik.

Francis blinked and tried to think of what he could be meaning because thought for some reason that Gilbert was still hanging around him. He had been seeing less of him since Gilbert got back from that… incident so he thought he was with Ivan the whole time. _If he's not with Ivan, where is he?_ "Actually mon ami I haven't seen him much of recently. I was thinking about contacting him later today but..." he started admitting to Ivan until he was cut off again.

"You haven't seen him either?" he asked blinking confused now feeling most of the hate wash away. "Where… how?"

"I'm not sure but of course all I could think of is checking his house because I also heard his parents were back in town." France stated before hurrying to class.

Ivan stood there for a while longer and decided that he should go see his other friend.

* * *

Gilbert was reluctantly packing his bags into boxes. He bit his lip as he slowly put everything in boxes once again. Gilbird landed on his head chirping sadly and nuzzled into his hair. _Why can't we just stay?_ He soon stopped as Ivan's face came back into his vision and he put his head in his hands. _I need to tell him…_ The albino heard the doorbell ring and seeing as he was the last one still getting stuff into boxes he was the only one home. He went to answer the door surprised that it wasn't anyone to help them move but instead, a girl. A very hot girl but that didn't mean anything because he liked Ivan. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

The girl in question had long blonde hair that had a ribbon to keep it out from her face and her outfit almost seemed to be a maid's outfit but with a Lolita touch. "My name is Natalia, you know my big brother Ivan, and you are hurting him." she glared at him the glint in her eye representing a murderer as her aura darkened around her.

* * *

Ivan was walking to go find Antonio who was usually in the cafeteria around this time and was wondering if Gilbert's parents were the cause of his change in attitude. His sisters and him never really got a chance to actually spend a lot of time with their parents. _I wonder if it was something to deal with them coming back._ He knew of course any parent would have problems with what just happened to Gilbert recently but you would think they would want to know the opinion of the person that saved their son from the deeds that would've happened to him. The Russian only had one option left to see if Gilbert's other friend, Antonio, would talk to him before he would have to go talk to his brother, and he didn't want that.

Antonio was busy cooing over Lovino's new art project and making the brunette blush a dark red. Just as the Italian was about to yell and cause a hug scene, the Spaniard was distracted by someone tapping his shoulder. "Si~?" he asked happily before seeing Ivan's face. That was when his mood dropped and he tried not to shake slightly from the dark aura that was coming off of Ivan.

_How come he gets to still talk to his love?_ Ivan was very jealous of anyone that was currently in a relationship or close to one because they could at least talk and interact with their love while his ran away. "Gilbert, why won't he talk with me da?" he asked hoping that this time Gilbert's friend would have an answer.

"It's not that hard of a question actually but it depends on how much you would like to know about the situation." he stated.

"What do you mean?" he asked just wanting his question answered already.

Antonio looked back to see if Lovino was still around but the Italian had already taken off. He was hoping to finally ask him today too and it was going so well, in his mind's eye of course. "I know he hasn't been talking to you lately si?" he asked as Ivan slowly nodded. "Well, apparently when Roderich asked him out because he had a feeling Gilbert never would. Mi Amigo began avoiding him like the plague apparently and then his parents moved here and he apparently still hasn't talked to him. Not that Roderich would care but mi amigo is… odd with ways of telling how he loves someone." explained Antonio hoping that the last part would give Ivan some assurance to just give him time.

Ivan was trying to think of the positive that Antonio gave him but for some reason he needed to know. _Did he really just fake it?_

"Ivan, I'm sure Gilbert really still likes you, just keep trying to talk with him." Antonio said before taking off to find his Lovino.

* * *

Gilbert found himself, not so willingly, back at his usual thinking place but not with the person he would prefer. He sat down on the swing trying not to follow the urge to run because he couldn't help but _be_ afraid of Ivan's sister. His curiosity for his family stopped the moment he heard that this girl was his sister because he was even afraid to meet his older sister now. _Were they all nuts?_

"Gilbert." snapped Natalia glaring at the albino with a knife on her lap ready to attack if he didn't answer everything correctly or do what she wanted.

"Ja?" he asked jumping slightly and decided to try and look at her only freezing again in his seat because she seemed even scarier than before especially with a knife lying on her lap.

"Listen to me you bastard." she spat pulling out a completely different knife to threaten him with.

Gilbert swallowed slowly trying to think of how Ivan could even deal with her. "O… okay." he said trying not show that he was afraid because it was definitely not Awesome to be afraid of a girl.

Natalia put away the knife and looked down at the one on her lap. She was trying to think if this was the best thing to do but she had to admit with her sister, Ivan talked, ate, in general, enjoyed life a little more since he had been hanging out with Gilbert. _I don't want him too… but I don't have to give up._ She perked up instantly at that thought and glared at Gilbert again seeing he was pretty much on the verge of shaking. Natalia also couldn't help but notice that his ears seemed to quiver as well. "Look, Gilbert…" she started venom lacing every word. "You will talk to my brother, he needs you and if you don't make him happy I will castrate you." she threatened.

"Wh… what?" he exclaimed afraid to even cover his vital regions because he was so afraid to say something wrong now.

"FUCKING LISTEN!" she snapped suddenly in front of him making him fall backwards in the dirt.

"Shit! Calm yourself down!" Gilbert snapped backing up quickly as Natalia jumped on the swing throwing the knife right where his vital regions used to be seconds before.

Natalia pulled out another knife grabbing his leg so he couldn't move. "It's already bad enough Ivan hasn't eaten for a day now because of you!" she yelled at him.

_Wait… he hasn't eaten?_ Gilbert didn't want him to stop eating or anything but…

"You're the bastard who is destroying my big brother's life and you will stop." she glared at him getting closer with the knife. "Talk to him and fucking explain whatever the fuck is wrong with you!"

Gilbert wished he could inch away from her more but was trapped. If she wanted him talk to Ivan that badly and also… he really didn't want to lose his vital regions. "J… ja." he stuttered slightly.

Natalia retracted the knife and picked up her other one before leaving. It already took enough of her willpower not to mutilate the albino because it pissed her off that Ivan had chosen him over her. _That rabbit better do as I say or he's going to die._

Gilbert couldn't move when he saw Natalia had left and just laid back his head happy he was at least now on the grass instead. _He's really not eating…_ He then thought back to when he did see Ivan randomly in school before running off and noticed now what he didn't then, he looked thinner. Most people probably wouldn't notice such a minor detail but he could and he even looked paler. He bit his lip and closed his eyes trying to think of what he should do. It was obvious he was going to go talk to him but how was he going to tell him he was going? Would their relationship end because of it? _Fuck everything is so confusing!_

Ivan was walking home and really didn't expect to see Gilbert lying on the grass where he could easily find him. He felt angry but then as he walked up to yell at him for what he had been doing lately he couldn't help but notice a tear. _I've never seen him cry… even when I saved him from that place._ "Da, Gil?" he asked softly.

The albino froze never expecting Ivan to actually run across him but this park was on his way home. He slowly opened his eyes seeing Ivan bending him over him. "Ja?" he asked a little shaky.

"You were crying." he said touching his cheek lightly.

* * *

I hope this chapter is a little bit better on the happiness scale and I really hope you guys can deal with me. I felt it took me and maybe even strained me to write this so…if the next update is a little long it's because I'm taking a little break (which would only be a day or two) so my story quality doesn't diminish. Thanks for the reviews~!


	18. Talk

Talk

Gilbert pushed at his hand so he could sit up and looked away from Ivan. He was really hoping would notice him crying and it just had to be Ivan to find him. "I wasn't crying." he lied about to draw his knees to his chest when he felt Ivan wrap his arms around him and bring him close to his chest.

"Don't run this time da." he demanded tightening his grip and buried his head into Gilbert's hair. Ivan couldn't believe how quickly he could miss just holding Gilbert and still did notice that aroma coming from the albino's ears.

"I…I won't." he said already feeling sad because it was only a few days that he hadn't talked to Ivan and he was acting like he had been a gone a whole week. _I don't think our relationship will last if I move…_ Gilbert bit his lip and finally squirmed so he could sit looking at Ivan.

Ivan wanted to keep holding him but saw the sadness that was in Gilbert's eyes making him keep his arms to himself for now. "Da, Gilbert, why wouldn't you talk to me?" he asked.

"My parents…I'm sure you heard are back and you know they were staying in Germany but they left West and I here so we didn't have to start over again." he explained once again looking off to the side not saying anything.

"Why?" he stressed again not yet figuring out why he was bringing up the fact about his parents letting them stay here again. Ivan even knew as much as Gilbert hated school he kept his grades up and as did Ludwig so he saw no reason for his parents to be mad.

Gilbert really didn't want to tell him because he knew the outcome would be just the same. He would leave, Ivan would never talk to him again, and he would have to restart over at another school trying to keep people away from his heart. This time though it felt like he was going to be leaving his heart behind because when he looked over at Ivan he felt his heart being tugged like it was trying to be ripped from his chest. _I don't want to leave him because he…I trust him and…I…I…_

"Gil?" he asked reaching over to touch his face because it seemed like he zoned out.

"Ja." Gilbert answered coming out of his slight daze and looked back at him. He had to at least tell him and then break his heart. It was the only way because if he didn't tell him it would just eat at both of them and he didn't want Ivan hurting more than he already has. "I like you a lot." he stated looking away again. "I really do like you."

Ivan didn't notice the sadness that was still on Gilbert's face because he was just too happy to finally hear the answer and it was him all along. He pulled Gilbert into a very tight hug kissing his head. "That is very good news da!" he exclaimed and only knew something was wrong when the hug wasn't lightly returned as usual. The Russian slowly let him go and lifted his chin to have Gilbert look up at him. "There is something wrong…" he stated before lightly brushing his lips against his.

Gilbert to hold off on the news held the kiss a little longer coming off as slightly desperate because he didn't want to let him go now because he just looked so happy a few seconds ago. He deepened the kiss quickly catching Ivan a little off guard who soon kissed him back though just as eagerly. The albino made the kiss last until they were both nearly out of breath before pulling away. As they were both trying to catch their breaths Gilbert finally mumbled out why he wasn't talking. "My parents are making me move…"

Ivan pulled away to look at his face feeling his world nearly come crashing down. He didn't want the albino to leave and how _dare_ the parents make them move when everything was going just fine. Gilbert didn't get hurt in the incident so why should they care? It could just as easily happen in Germany and then he won't be able to save his krolik. "Nyet." he growled tightening his grip on Gilbert.

"Hey…I can't choose…" he mumbled wincing slightly from the grip.

"Nyet…you can't leave." Ivan argued shaking his head a little before pulling Gilbert again into a tight hug. "I don't want you too."

"I don't want too either." Gilbert assured him wrapping his arms around him.

"Then don't da." he said snuggling into his neck.

"I have too…" he sighed.

Ivan shook his head again and moved to kiss him deeply again. It was needy but so was the same kiss that was returned by Gilbert. They didn't want to leave each other and Ivan held him close making him wrap his legs around his waist. _Please don't leave krolik._ He lightly bit his lip and was granted access right away so he moved his tongue inside to rub against Gilbert's. His hands moved from his arms to rub the albino's back slowly moving his hands southward.

Gilbert once again barely caught what he was doing before pulling his hands away from his tail. "Nein…" he said shaking his head a little once he pulled away. "You still can't touch that." he smiled a little at him.

"Krolik…" pouted Ivan. "I want to know what it does, don't you?" he asked.

"Well…not really…" Gilbert answered because last time someone pulled on his tail he felt really odd and he didn't like it. "I still have to pack." he remembered getting up but was only pulled back down.

"Nyet, stay here da. I want you to stay here." he repeated holding on tightly to him.

"I know I want to too." assured Gilbert hanging his head a little.

Ivan didn't want him to go just yet so he reached up and slowly began rubbing and stroking Gilbert's ears. Gilbert didn't really mind as he felt his body beginning to relax and leaned back into the Russian. "Da, can you just stay for a little while?" he asked resting his chin on his shoulder.

Gilbert didn't want to go back to just work on packing up so he if he did stay with Ivan he technically couldn't in trouble either. "Ja, I don't see why I can't."

* * *

"Ludwig, where is your brother?" asked Diedrick hearing the faint sounds of Ouisa freaking out over the fact that her eldest son still wasn't packed and what was packed was not done properly.

"He isn't here?" he asked knowing that he had left Gilbert home to get done packing. "He stayed here to pack…"

"Well apparently he did some of it but he isn't here anymore." he stated beginning to get angry. For some reason this time Gilbert was putting up more of a fight of leaving because they didn't even know where he was.

Ouisa came running down the stairs a little scared because apparently the bird that their son had adopted wasn't in the room either. "Gilbird isn't even here! Do you think he ran away?" she exclaimed panicking because she didn't want to lose her eldest cutest son.

"No he wouldn't run away." exasperated both Diedrick and Ludwig. It was odd to see how they both acted nearly the same because they were both rubbing their temples and thinking. They also had a person of their own that was over reactive and could be very energetic. Ludwig had his crush, even though he wouldn't admit it, Feliciano and of course, Diedrick had Ouisa.

"Honey, just calm down, I'm sure he didn't run away, he might just be visiting a friend." he reasoned.

"What if the horrible people caught him again?" she flailed.

"Mom, we took down their business the same night that Gilbert came back home after Ivan…" started explaining Ludwig and remembered. Ivan, his brother always ended up spending time with him when he was angry so he had a feeling of where he was. "I know where Gilbert is."

* * *

"Are you sure Gilbert would be here?" asked Ouisa for the thousandth time as they continued walking down the street.

"Ja, he would always come here when he was upset and in turn he would usually have one of his friends visit him." explained Ludwig.

Ouisa looked at Ludwig when he said friend and had a feeling that they were doing it again. She felt so bad taking Gilbert away from Roderich beforehand and she didn't want to do it again. _My boy is so strong but I know that he has always been weak when it came to matters of love._

Diedrick was kind of listening to their conversation and finally spotted Gilbert across the street. He was sitting in another boy's lap and said boy was stroking his ears. _That is the calmest I've seen him in awhile…_

Gilbert frowned and lightly pushed at Ivan's chest getting a little too relaxed. "Danke." he thanked though because he did need to calm down and that was the fastest way.

Ivan smiled and nodded bringing his hand around his waist. "Da, I'm happy I could help." he stated kissing his temple. "You are so cute krolik."

"I'm not cute!" Gilbert said and would've flailed but instead he was too relaxed to even move at half the speed.

"So cute~!" he exclaimed hugging him tightly.

Gilbert glared up at him and looked off to the side angry at the fact that he just _had_ to keep calling him cute when he obviously wasn't. He looked around as he felt Ivan rubbing his back and sides gently knowing he was definitely going to be missing this. "Ivan, I don't know if we should date though because how we are…" he said sounding sad.

Ivan shook his head and kissed the side of his mouth. "I want you to stay but if somehow you can't, I want you to be mine." he stated kissing him on the lips this time. Gilbert kissed him back and was finally gaining movement back in his arms so he could hold him tightly. He didn't mind knowing he had a boyfriend but not being able to touch, hug, or kiss him was definitely not going to work. Ivan pulled away first and pecked his lips. "Is it a yes?" he asked.

"I do want to date you but how are we…" he started before being cut off and kissed again. Gilbert was beginning to like these interruptions but he also couldn't help notice that the sun was setting and he hadn't told anyone where he would be.

"Da, I'm happy we've got that settled." Ivan smiled and kissed his forehead. "Now we just need to get you to stay here."

Ludwig had to look away after he saw his brother making out with Ivan blushing slightly. His father did the same thing as well and the only one watch was his mother who couldn't stop cooing over the scene. "Don't they just look adorable~! I think I like this match much more than the other one he liked!" exclaimed Ouisa.

"Honey, we can't do anything about it, we have to take him with us." sighed Diedrick.

"But dear they just look so cute!" she yelled hugging him tightly.

_I just realized…my mom reminds me a lot of Feliciano…_ Ludwig looked back and couldn't help but notice Gilbert's expression from what he could see. He looked so torn apart, it was even worse than with Roderich. _How did they get so involved so quickly?_

"Honey, can't we just let them stay? It seems like Gilbert will be safe with Ivan, he looks so big!" Ouisa pleaded hugging him tighter.  
"Ouisa…" he sighed. "I do not trust this town, he will be moving back with us along with Ludwig."

* * *

Things are looking good but at the same time they aren't huh? I hope things work out and I only took a day off…It made me write like crazy though so that's why the update still happened on the usual schedule. Thanks for the reviews~!


	19. Moving

Moving

"But dear!" yelled Ouisa loudly catching Gilbert and Ivan's attention. They both looked toward the bushes seeing Ludwig getting out rubbing his temples.

"Da?" asked Ivan completely confused as a couple seemed to fall through the bushes. The woman was hugging the man tightly around his neck pleading about something that they now couldn't hear.

"No way…" mumbled Gilbert before blushing slightly.

"What?" he asked looking down at him.

"They're my parents." he stated as Ouisa looked up seeing as they were officially caught.

"Gillie!" Ouisa exclaimed running over to hug her son. "Your father is being unreasonable as usual!" she complained like her son would be able to change his mind for her.

Diedrick walked over to begin prying Ouisa off of Gilbert since she was hugging him too tightly again. "Dear, he does need oxygen."

Ouisa pouted as she was pulled off her son and looked over at the Russian. "Ivan right?" she asked smiling sweetly at him.

"Da?" Ivan asked completed confused as to what was going on. Gilbert didn't even really know but he was pretty happy that he finally got out of the hug.

"You look so big! You are definitely the one that saved my son~!" she complimented giving him a tight hug as well. Ivan couldn't help but be reminded of his older sister with the hug. He didn't know if he should return it so he just stood there until she let go. "Honey~! Please, please, please let them stay!" Ouisa pleaded again.

Gilbert blinked confused now just as much as Ivan was because they didn't know the conversation they were having in the bush. "Mom wants us to stay now." stated Ludwig standing next to Gilbert.

"Seriously? She's on our side now?" smiled Gilbert widely happy to hear this bit of news.

"Ja she is." nodded the younger German.

Ivan looked back at the couple that was still arguing and then over at the brothers. "Da, what is going on?" he asked.

"Mom wants West and me to stay here." he smirked knowing that when his mom wanted something it always happened.

Ludwig sighed shaking his head. "Usually when our mother wants something done it always happens."

"Isn't it usually up to the fathers though?" asked Ivan tilting his head a little.

"Usually." they both said together but Gilbert was smirking and Ludwig was rubbing his temples because it was about that time that Ouisa would get her way.

Ouisa let go of her husband and stood back. The thing about their mother, that made everyone so afraid of her who actually knew her, was her anger when things didn't go her way. She was like a fat kid in a candy store that couldn't get a single sweet. It could get pretty bad and they all knew how it would start as well. Ouisa would step away from her husband, cross her arms, her face would actually grow dark like there was a cloud hovering over it, and sometimes, depending on how mad she was, her hair would seem to lift in the air slightly. This time though, it was going to be just a regular tantrum. "Dear, honey bear, sweetie, and darling." she started smiling sweetly.

Ludwig and Gilbert took a few more steps back making sure to bring Ivan along with them. "You don't want to be close." whispered Gilbert. Ivan looked at the two and looked back at the adults noticing that even Diedrick seemed to pale. He was very confused as to what could make a man that looked like Ludwig except twice his size could be scared of a woman that looked smaller than Gilbert.

"I love you very much and would appreciate it if you heard me out." she stated still smiling sweetly as her dog tail moved back and forth slowly. Everyone knew, except Ivan, that this wasn't a negotiation, once what she said was out in the open, it would be done and done so quickly if Diedrick didn't want to be in too much pain. "Our sons have settled down quite nicely here and they seem to be making great friends. They are keeping their grades up and they haven't burned down the house." Ouisa explained. Diedrick knew if he wanted her last part of the fit to be a lot less than what it could be, he had to continue nodding and remember everything she said. Sometimes it was hard because she could rant for a long time depending on what had pissed her off. "As parents we have to keep them safe especially now that our poor Gillie has had straight confrontation from the people that make life hell but…" she stated as her stance widened slightly like she was expecting to fight in the next few seconds. "Even though our son went through that he had someone to protect him." Ouisa turned around for a few seconds to pull Ivan next to her.

Ivan really didn't want to be pulled into the conversation once he saw what Gilbert's moms face looked like. It looked like his sister's when she didn't spend enough time with him and that definitely scared him. _How can someone act like Feliciano but turn into Natalia so quickly?_

"He is the one that saved _our_ son! He was the one that was here and not us! Just because we weren't here doesn't mean that we have to make sure we're always with them if they have someone they trust and is obviously really handy!" Ouisa yelled at him and let go of Ivan so he could slowly walk back to where Gilbert was.

Diedrick waited like usual for a few minutes before deciding to recite the important topics that she said to make sure that she knew he was listening before he would even explain his side. This usually would mean that she had won the argument. "Ouisa, honey, I understand what you mean but we as the parents should be the ones that will protect them, we shouldn't need help." he pointed out.

Ouisa nodded slowly and her anger was dwindling as well. "I know dear but they are growing up. It won't even be a few years now before Gillie can leave the house and we can't protect him when he does. All we can do is be there when he needs it. We have to let them know how to live their own lives and stop being so controlling." she stated tearing up a little. Tears always worked on their father too, he was such a weakling when it came to their mother. She ran over to the two of them and hugged them tightly together. "As much as I would love for them to stay in my house forever if they want to go they can and we can start getting ready for that time by continuing to let them stay here."

Gilbert felt like jumping up with joy but right now he was a little too squeezed into his mom and bruder to do much of anything. Ivan was happy as well and wanted to pull his krolik away so they could do something but didn't want to test this woman's anger. That was if, however that their dad agreed to what she was saying.

"Ouisa…they can stay." he stated before he was tackled to the ground by his wife.

"Awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed smiling widely so happy that their mom ended up on their side instead of their dads.

Ivan wasn't completely sure as to what just happened but all he knew is that he had his krolik back, for good this time. He pulled Gilbert before he could get too far close and hid his face in his hair. The smell was kind of addicting but now he knew why he liked it so much, it was his smell and now he wouldn't have to lose it. "Da that is good news." he stated tightening his grip.

Gilbert didn't yell at Ivan for the tight hugs because he really liked them a lot and he moved his arms around him as well. "Ja it is." he agreed.

Diedrick was soon standing again and brushed off his clothing as Ouisa began doing her own little happy dance. It almost seemed like the angry side of her didn't exist anymore. "Mr. Braginski." he started straightening his posture to stand just about the same height as Ivan. _He is a tall young man._

"Da?" Ivan asked afraid he did something because it was evident that they were spying on them in the bushes.

"Boys go calm your mother." ordered Diedrick making Gilbert glare at him. He moved his head toward their mom telling them to move it. Ludwig had to pull his brother over to his mom but he could see why he didn't want to leave Ivan alone though.

"Is something wrong?" he asked noticing that they were the same height and nearly same built.

"Nein, you saved our son, I think thanks are in order." he stated holding his hand out to shake. Ivan wasn't so sure and wished Gilbert was next to him to tell him what to do. They never talked about their parents because one, his own parents were dead, and secondly, Gilbert always seemed interested in kissing rather than talking. That was a big surprise the next few days since he kissed him first because he's so egotistical you would think he would want to talk. He grabbed the German's hand and shook it. "Will your parents mind if you come over to dinner?"

Ivan shook his head, "They are not here."

"Can you call them?" Diedrick asked as Ivan shook his head again. "Well if you want to come over for dinner you can."

Gilbert instantly was back at Ivan's side when his father began walking away and he looked up at him. "What did he want?"

"Nothing bad krolik." he smiled at him kissing his temple. Gilbert pouted a little and looked up kissing his lips lightly. Ivan was glad the albino was getting forward and pulled him close to help deepen the kiss.

* * *

Ivan couldn't help but feel a little out of place as he sat down next to Gilbert. They all seemed to be doing something, cooking, placing the table, working, or arguing. It was odd to see a family that looked like they had nothing in common yet they were so close to each other. He scooted a little closer to Gilbert to feel slightly more comfortable with the situation he put himself into. _His family is so interesting…just like him._ He jumped a little when he felt something on his hand but saw it was only Gilbert somehow knowing how he was feeling. _He actually could stop arguing for five seconds._ The Russian kissed his cheek moving to hold his hand as everyone finally sat down at the table with them.

"I'm so glad you could join us!" exclaimed Ouisa handing him the first plate. He couldn't even see the bottom of the plate by how much food was on it.

"Спасибо." he smiled at him at her still refusing to let go of Gilbert's hand.

The food slowly got dispersed out to everyone and it seemed like the dinner was going along great. That was until Ouisa's curiosity about her son's animal ears and tail sprang into action again. "What does his animal parts do? Gilbert keeps avoiding the questions and seeing as you're his boyfriend you have to tell us!" stated Ouisa her dog tail wagging behind her excitedly.

* * *

There's really nothing to say about this chapter other than moms are always freaking curious…. Thanks to my friends my mom now knows about yaoi… Also, it's kind of a late update because my brain died, got distracted, and had homework galore. Thanks for the reviews~!


	20. Tail

Tail

"Mom!" Gilbert exclaimed glaring at her a little. "That isn't fair! You can't ask him anything about me!"

Ivan didn't see anything wrong with his parents knowing so he grabbed at one of Gilbert's ear lightly petting it. Even though the touch was light it was of course doing its job. The albino glared at him out of the corner of his eye receiving a childlike smile in return. Ouisa watched as her son's face slowly relaxed and he sat back down grumbling but not yelling. "They relax him da!" smiled Ivan widely.

"That is gut! Now I don't have to threaten him to calm down! So what does his tail do?" she continued to ask bouncing a little in her seat.

"Da, I wish I knew…" admitted Ivan kind of wishing he could touch it because it always looked so fluffy and soft.

Gilbert crossed his arms and sat back in the chair squishing his own tail but it didn't hurt so he stayed like that. "Nein, I don't even know what it does." he stated still a little relaxed from Ivan rubbing his ears.

Ouisa's face fell a little disappointed that she doesn't know about what her son's tail does yet but she was pretty sure it won't be long until they will know anyway. She got up and began to take the dishes away getting help from Ludwig. Diedrick got up to take care of more business since Ouisa and he were going to be leaving in the morning. Gilbert decided to finally take Ivan up to his room and opened the door hearing chirps. "Hey Gilbird~!" he smiled as the bird took its place on his head.

"The bird still stays here da?" Ivan asked figuring since the bird was a wild one that it was going to leave sooner or later. He lightly petted its head earning a few more happy sounds.

"Of course he stayed because he's just as Awesome as me!" he exclaimed beginning to tear through the duffel bags and suitcases to get his clothes out of there as fast as possible. _We get to stay, this time we had a choice!_ Gilbert was so happy that he didn't care as Ivan began looking around noticing that even though his clothes and everything was pretty much packed he had a feeling that the room was about to become messy.

_This is my krolik's room~! _Ivan looked at everything and noticed a lot of boxes off to the side of his bed. He opened up one of them and began to look inside before Gilbird began circling his head and chirping loudly. "Da?" he asked wondering why the bird was being annoying now.

Gilbert looked over at the noise and went over seeing as Ivan was looking through one of the boxes that held his journals before he figured out he could blog. He wasn't all that worried because there was nothing much in them that he probably wouldn't already figure out anyway. "These are my journals." he stated picking up one and flipping through it for a few seconds.

"What is in them?" he asked looking at that they didn't even have titles or anything to differentiate them other then on the first page.

"Pretty much what happened during the day." Gilbert shrugged continuing to flip through a few more before closing the box. "That's why I have so many because ever since my teacher in third grade told me to write everything I want to in a journal every day, it became a habit so I literally wrote every day until I got my computer. The rest obviously is on my Awesome blog." he smirked at him already done putting his clothes and things back.

Ivan turned around definitely seeing as his feeling of the room being messy was dead on. "Da…it is very messy in here." he pointed out as Gilbert fell back on his bed.

"Hell no it's not! It's as Awesome as me!" he stated sitting up and pulled Ivan on his bed.

"Nyet, it is very dirty in here." Ivan smiled at him and when Gilbert turned to look at him and argue he kissed his lips. Gilbert kept quiet at that and wrapped his arms around his neck as Ivan's snaked around his waist. The kiss quickly deepened and they pulled each other closer.

"Gillie~!" sung Ouisa knocking on his door. The two teens instantly separated and Ivan was smiling innocently as Gilbert was blushing a little as she opened up the door. "Do you guys want desert?" she asked.

They both said no and she closed the door to go back downstairs. Gilbert rested against Ivan's shoulder knowing that they shouldn't have been embarrassed since they already saw them making out at the park. "I'm happy I get to stay."

"Da, I am too krolik~."

* * *

As Ivan was walking toward Gilbert's house he was thinking of way to make their relationship more intimate. It was obvious now that they both enjoyed each other's company but now he kind of wanted to move on with the albino. Gilbert's parents left a few days ago making sure to tell them to be safe multiple times and the Russian getting his own warning about being nice to Gilbert. He had always been nice to him so he was wondering where Diedrick could even think about him wanting to hurt the little rabbit. _I wonder if Gil would mind trying to move on anyway…_

Ludwig was leaving the house just as Ivan was walking up the steps. He turned around and jumped for a second still not used to how quiet the Russian was. "Guten tag." he smiled at him looking at his watch quickly.

"You are going to see Feliciano da?" he asked smiling wider at the idea that they would have the house to themselves.

"Ja, we are going to see a movie but apparently he also wanted me to have pasta so I will be spending the night at his house." he stated seeing Ivan's smile wider. "Don't let him ruin the house." Ludwig sighed before continuing to walk to the Italian's house.

Ivan waved at him before going to the door and not even able to knock before Gilbert opened the door for him. "You had perfect timing!" he stated happy now that Ludwig couldn't yell at him for having company over without him there. Usually that meant a lot of bad things would happen but it was also Ivan so what could really happen with his boyfriend over anyway? He grabbed Ivan's hand beginning to tell him the plan that he had for the night but it was just going over his head because Ivan already had something a little planned for the night.

"Gil~?" he asked getting his attention as they were in the living room.

"Ja?" Gilbert asked looking back at him before he was pulled to the couch and kissed deeply. He pushed away the thoughts of his plans right now focusing only on the kiss.

Ivan smiled as he quickly pushed his tongue inside the albino's mouth earning a small noise. He pulled him tight to his body feeling Gilbert's legs wrap around his body. The Russian knew it would be a lot easier to grab his tail because he was tired of it looking so soft, tempting, and too curious about it to not wait any longer. He had his hands slowly move down Gilbert's back making sure to have the kiss very rough to keep him distracted. Soon his hand finally was close enough and squeezed it a little before pulling softly on it.

Gilbert couldn't help from arching his back at the touch thinking it was just to get away from his hand but soon moaned lightly. His face turned a red color and reached behind to get his hand away from his tail. "Nein!" he said quickly but his hand was captured with Ivan's other one.

"That sounded so cute~!" he exclaimed squeezing and tugging again lightly. Gilbert fidgeted and bit his lip still moaning lightly though. He hid his face into Ivan's neck as he still fiddled with it. Ivan noticed that after just a few minutes Gilbert was grinding slightly against his body and he could tell he was turned on. "There's a name to these things da?" he asked continuing to massage the tail.

"N..ne..nein…" he moaned mostly wanting him to stop touching his tail.

"But it is so cute!" Ivan stated nipping at his ear earning a louder moan.

Gilbert shook his head not really liking it but all the same he obviously was enjoying it. His pants continued to tighten until the point he couldn't stand it anymore and pushed as hard as he could at Ivan finally getting space between them. "Stop it!" he breathed heavily.

Ivan tilted his head judging by his face and the tent in his pants that he didn't want to exactly stop. "I love you though da and this is what you do when people love you…" he stated thinking he did something wrong now but saw Gilbert agree with him. _He is just being difficult then! That tail was so soft that I just want to touch it again…_

"Well it is but…" he flailed a little still feeling odd thanks to the tail pulling.

"Da? That means you love me right?" he asked knowing they have been dating now but he had never actually heard the albino say it out loud to him.

Gilbert blushed again and turned away mumbling the words again. "Ja, I do love you…"

Ivan hugged him tightly pulling him close and kissed all over his neck, ear, jaw, and soon his lips. "I am so happy!"

"I can tell." he said having a little trouble getting out because of how tight the hug was but moved his arms around him.

"So then that means I can keep touching your tail da?" he exclaimed moving his hand back down to give a few tugs.

Gilbert glared at him but also couldn't stop the moans from escaping his lips. "It feels weird." he quickly stated not feeling the torture on his tail let up at all.

"I love you though and you know I won't hurt you da?" he asked only barely touching his tail as his other hand traveled Gilbert's chest.

"J..ja…" he mumbled nodding a little and felt himself being pushed back on the couch yet Ivan was still able to abuse his tail.

Ivan smiled and kissed him again deeply pressing close to him as his hands moved under his shirt. He loved the feel of his body and wanted to keep touching it and never stop. "I love you my little krolik."

Gilbert blushed again feeling his hands go up his shirt and turned a darker red when he heard him say that. "I love you too." he mumbled before Ivan kissed him again deeply tugging on his tail. "Will you ever stop messing with my tail?" he exclaimed.

"Nyet." he smirked at him giving it another hard tug.

The End

* * *

This is probably a really stupid ending and all I do is hope you guys liked my story and I was in no mood to write smut. I also wanted to for once, keep my T rated story T rated because I usually end up changing it to M in the last chapter. XD I'm happy for all the reviews you guys have given me and I really hope you guys will read my next story, it will be RussiaxAmerica one because I love the Cold War so much~! *flails* The only thing is, is that it will take me awhile because I need to look up history facts and I also want a little break from writing. Thanks so much~!


End file.
